un destin inéluctable
by pasiphae
Summary: la communauté de l'anneau vient de partir pour le Mordore.pairing: LégolasHarryAragorn. Slash Threesome
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: pas a moi hélas! ni Harry, ni le seigneur des moigneaux

genre: euh... ben y a de l'action, de l'aventure, de la romance bref, un peu de tout.

couple: Harry/légolas, Remus/Elledan/Elrohir, (pense a faire un Dobby/Gollum!)

résumé: Lors de son 17ème anniversaire, Harry découvre qu'il a des oreilles pointues. il demande conseil a un Dumby mourrant et celui ci lui dit que sa mère n'est pas de leur monde. voilà Harry, Remus et Dobby enmbarqué dans les terres du milieu et dans la communauté de l'anneau évidement.

* * *

Prologue :

La douleur était partout. Elle s'insinuait en lui comme le poison et peu a peu détruisait son âme. Il étouffait sans cette petite chambre exiguë. Il avait 17 ans ce soir, Voldemort était mort depuis 3 mois. Le monde sorcier était libre mais a quel prix ? Ron et Hermione, ses fidèles compagnons étaient morts tous les deux de la main de Bellatrix Lestrange et il avait prit plaisir a lui arracher la langue avant de prendre son cœur et de les filer a son loup. D'ou lui étaient venus ces goûts pour la cruauté ? aucune idée mais si vous le lui demandiez, il vous répondrait probablement que ça ne vient qu'en cas d'urgence.

Il, c'est Harry Potter, oui, LE Harry Potter. Le garçon qui a survécu et qui survit encore et toujours. Les mois de guerre avaient effacés a jamais ses airs de petits garçon chétifs et naïf. Désormais, il était un jeune home d'une grande beauté, ses cheveux noirs corbeaux avaient légèrement poussés et s'étaient disciplinés. Ils tombaient élégamment sur ses épaules. Son visage plus carré et légèrement féminin lui donnait un air d'ange déchu. Ses yeux émeraudes s'étaient guéris seuls sans qu'il ne sache pas vraiment ni comment ni pourquoi. Son corps s'étaient étoffés grâce aux entraînements de quidditch, ceux de combat avec armes ou au corps a corps. Il avait suivit l'entraînement de tout bon militaire qui se respecte ! il faisait un mon mètre 80 et était finement musclé.

Harry se regarda encore une fois dans le miroir. D'accord il avait 17 ans mais pourquoi avait il tant changer ? ça ne se voyait pas tant que ça mais bon… des oreilles pointues, on en voit pas tout les jours. Si seulement Hermione étaient là, elle saurait lui répondre elle ! son seul espoir résidait en Dumbledore hélas, le vieil homme était mourrant.

Il soupira, se passa une main dans les cheveux et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Depuis le début de l'été, il habitait a Square Grimmaud puisque les Dursley avaient été tués lors d'une attaque a la noël. Il retrouva Remus et Dobby dans la cuisine et s'installa. Il avait passé un pantalon en cuir noir, des bottes en peau de dragon et une longue chemise en lin avec des ficelles devant qui dévoilait un bout de son torse doré et musclé.

« qu'est-ce que t'as fait a tes oreilles ? »

« aucune idée mais je compte bien aller demander a Albus. »

il mangea tranquillement ses œuf et son bacon et prit la poudre de cheminette pour Sainte Mangouste.

« monsieur Potter ! quel honneur de vous voir. Que puis je pour vous ? »

« je suis là pour voir Albus Dumbledore. »

« ah oui ! il est au 3ème étage. »

Harry hocha doucement la tête et monta les escaliers. Il détestait cet endroit. Tant de mauvais souvenirs y étaient liés. Il frappa doucement a la porte et la faible voix du directeur lui répondit.

« bonjour Albus. »

« Harry ! comment vas tu mon garçon ? »

« je vais bien et vous ? »

« ça va Harry. Je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps. Je vois dans tes yeux que tu as quelque chose a me demander. »

« professeur, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai les oreilles pointues ? »

« eh bien, cela voudrait dire que tu es un elfe mais c'est tout ce que je sais. Les réponses que tu cherches ne sont pas ici. Pas sur cette terre. Dans mon bureau, derrière le tableau de Godric Gryffondor, tu trouveras ce que tu cherches. Prend ton épée et fais tes bagages. Tu ne reviendras plus jamais ici. Et fais moi une faveur, prend soin de Fumseck. Il te fais confiance. »

« je vous le promet monsieur le directeur. »

le vieil homme rigola doucement et commença a tousser avant de se rallonger dans son lit en soupirant. Il avait hâte que tout cela cesse et que cet état de fatigue et de fragilité s'en aille.

Ce fut dans l'après midi qu'Harry reçut un message de Sainte Mangouste, le professeur Dumbledore était mort dans son sommeil et paisiblement. Il ravala les larmes qui menaçaient de couler et commença a préparer ses affaires. Remus entra dans sa chambre et regarda un sourcil relevé les malles s'entassant dans sa chambre.

« ou vas tu ? »

« Albus m'a dit que les réponses a mes questions ne se trouvaient pas ici mais dans son bureau a Poudlard. »

« quand reviens tu ? »

« je ne reviendrais pas ! »

« alors je viens avec toi ! »

« Moony ! tu as ta vie ici ! tu ne peux pas tout laisser tomber ! »

« Harry ! tu es le fils de mon meilleur ami. Je refuse de te laisser partir comme ça. Rien ne me retiens ici ! tu es tout ce que j'ai ! »

Harry lui fit un pauvre sourire avant de plonger dans les bras de son oncle.

« merci Moony. Merci ! je crois que l'on va devoir annoncer a Dobby que l'on s'en va en le laissant."

« il ne va pas bien le prendre. »

Harry toussota et claqua dans ses doigts. Dans un POP, l'elfe de maison apparut et ses oreilles s'affaissèrent en voyant les bagages. Harry se mit a genoux devant l'elfe le regardant dans les yeux.

« Dobby. Comme tu peux le voir, je suis un elfe. Le directeur m'a dit que mes réponses n'étaient pas ici alors je pars. Remus a décidé de venir avec moi. Nous ne reviendront pas »

les yeux de Dobby se remplirent de larmes.

« est-ce que Dobby a été un mauvais elfe de maison monsieur ? est-ce que monsieur Harry Potter ne veut plus de Dobby ? »

« oh non Dobby ! ce n'est pas ca du tout. Je ne sais pas ou je vais. Je ne sais pas si ça peut être dangereux ou pas. »

« Dobby veut venir aussi Monsieur Harry Potter. Dobby veut venir et veut protéger son maître. »

« est ce que tu en es sur Dobby ? »

« oui monsieur. Dobby en est sur. Dobby ne veut pas quitter Harry Potter. »

« très bien ! si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux alors tu es le bienvenu ! »

« merci Harry Potter. Merci beaucoup."

Harry soupira et regarda l'elfe excité quitter la pièce et revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec une petite valise qui devait avant être une boite a déjeuner. Les 3 amis quittèrent Square Grimmaud. Harry s'arrêta a Gringott et vida l'intégralité de ses coffres. Il remplit de nombreuses malles a 7 serrures avec l'argent. Ils allèrent ensuite chez madame Guipure ou il se fit faire de nombreux vêtements sur mesure et fit de même pour Remus et Dobby qui optait pour des petites robes aux couleurs voyantes.

Ils décidèrent de passer la nuit a Poudlard et de partir le lendemain après l'enterrement de Dumbledore. Le château était entièrement vide et Rogue avait repris le poste de directeur étant le seul professeur restant dans le château. Tous les autres étaient morts durant la finale bataille avec tant d'autres. Les dégâts qu'avaient fait le combat avaient disparu du par cet celui ci avait retrouvé sa verdure d'antan.

Harry monta directement dans le bureau du directeur. Fumseck semblait l'attendre impatiemment sur le fauteuil. Harry le caressa un peu avant de se diriger vers le tableau représentant le fondateur. Il tourna doucement le tableau et trouva une petite boite et une lettre. Il ouvrit cette dernière. Elle était signée de Dumbledore.

_Mon très cher Harry,_

_Je suppose que si tu trouves cette lettre aujourd'hui c'est que je suis mort. Ta mère m'a remis cette boite peu avant de mourir et je ne suis jamais parvenu a l'ouvrir je ne sais donc pas ce qu'elle contient. Elle m'a simplement dit que ni toi ni elle n'apparteniez a ce monde et que tu devais y retourner un jour ou l'autre. Comme tu l'auras remarqué, tu es un elfe. Un mi elfe du coté de ta mère et un quart ange et quart vampire du coté de ton père. Je sais que ça fait des mélanges étrange mais en matière de magie, on a pas fini d'être surpris. J'espère sincèrement que tu trouveras ce que tu es parti chercher._

_Tu comptais pour moi autant qu'un petit fils Harry._

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

Harry replia la lettre et effaça d'un geste rageur la larme qui avait eu le culot de couler sur sa joue. Elle ouvrit le petit coffret du premier coup. Il contenant un magnifique pendentif en cristal en forme de fleur de Lys qu'il passa tout de suite a son cou. Le pendentif émit une douce chaleur. Il prit ensuite la lettre. C'était une lettre de sa mère. La boite vibrait doucement et sans qu'il ne le sache, un peu partout dans la foret, les animaux sentaient les vibrations de cette boite. L'un deux releva vivement la tête. Le moment était venu. Bientôt il retournerait chez lui.

Harry ouvrit doucement la lettre de sa mère.

_Harry, mon fils,_

_Si tu as cette lettre entre tes mains c'est que je suis morte et que tu viens de recevoir l'intégralité de ton héritage magique. Tout d'abord, sache que je t'aime mon cœur. Peut être l'auras tu déjà deviné dans le cas contraire, tu es un être unique mon cœur, j'étais une elfe de sang pur, ce qui signifie que mes parents étaient tous les deux des elfes. James, ton père, est mi ange et mi vampire. Je sais que ça fait un mélange assez étrange. Toi mon cœur, je peux dire d'après ta naissance que tu possèdes ces 3 caractéristiques. Elles ne vont pas se réveiller en même temps. Ton coté elfique va se réveiller avant les autres puisqu'il constitue la majorité de ton sang. Les cotés angéliques et vampiriques se mettront en marche une semaine après ton anniversaire. Je sais qu'ici les elfes ont disparues ce qui me porte donc a croire que je ne viens pas d'ici mais je ne sais pas d'ou. Je n'ai pas eu assez de temps pour le découvrir. Le seul lien qui me reste c'est le pendentif que je t'offre. Si tu combines ta magie elfique avec l'origine de ce pendentif, tu devrais retrouver mon endroit d'origine. Je ne sais pas si ma famille vit encore. Je l'espère pour toi, que tu aies au moins une trace de tes origines._

_Rappelle toi toujours que nous t'aimons de tout notre cœur mon bébé, j'espère que tu auras une vie heureuse avec ta compagne ou ton compagnon._

_Liliane et James Potter._

Harry rangea la lettre dans sa poche avec douceur. Le dernier souvenir de sa mère. Fumseck chanta une douce chanson d'encouragement et Harry lui répondit par un sourire.

« merci Fumseck ! »

l'oiseau hocha la tête et Harry retourna dans ses appartements avec Remus après avoir récupéré l'épée de Gryffondor. Ca lui ferait un souvenir de ce monde dans le pire des cas.

L'enterrement de Dumbledore était absolument magnifique. Il avait été enterré sous le saule cogneur dans le parc de Poudlard comme il l'aurait souhaité. Les êtres de l'eau étaient là et chantaient une chanson morbide avec leurs voix criardes et insupportables. Même ça Albus l'aurait appréciée.

Il ne vit pas les deux yeux bleus saphirs qui le regardaient intensément.

Dès que tous furent partis, Harry alla chercher ses affaires avec Dobby et Remus, il passa une longue cape, accrocha l'épée de Gryffondor a sa ceinture et Fumseck vint se poser sur son épaule. Il fit comme sa mère le lui avait dit et sentit un changement de magie dans l'air. Un immense vortex bleu et argent apparut au beau milieu du parc. Un hennissement retint leur attention et 3 chevaux sortirent de la foret interdite. Harry sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller en voyant le magnifique étalon noir ailés, la jument blanche ailée également. L'étalon se plaça face a Harry et le regarda dans les yeux. Le jeune elfe eut l'impression de suffoquer devant les yeux bleus de l'animal. Il était certain de le connaître, il ne se souvenait pas d'ou mais il le connaissait. Il le caressa doucement et monta sur son dos. Remus observa fasciné comme le jeune homme d'il y a une minute paraissait tellement plus royal en cet instant. Il remonta sa capuche sur son visage et monta a son tour sur le jument puis aida Dobby a monter devant lui.

Respirant un bon coup, ils avancèrent vers le vortex qui se referma dès que Remus fut passé. Tout tournait et vibrait autour d'eux. Harry ferma les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sur que le sol se trouvait bien sous ses pieds. Alors il ouvrit les yeux.

* * *

ah ah! oui, je sais, je suis sadique et ca n'ira pas en s'arrangeant je vous assure. bon, laissez moi une tite review pour m'encourager et me dira si au moins ca vous plait.

* * *

d'après vous, je le fais ou pas ce Dobby/Gollum?

* * *

REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS 


	2. Chapter 2

RAR : ( wow ! 12 reviews ! pour un prologue c'est pas mal hein? MERCIIIIIIIIII)

ORNALUCA : merci ! c'est étrange comme personne ne semble aimer les Dobby/gollum ! pourtant, je vous jure qu'il y a pire que moi ! j'ai un ami qui m'a conseillé de faire des couples dans le genre Gandalf/Saruman, Gollum/sauron, ce genre de truc ! je lui ai proposé un Silvebarbe/Galadriel mais il a pas aimé ! va savoir pourquoi ! pfff ! lol. Bonne continuation a bientôt !

ELMISTEN : bah ! je trouvais que ça manquait des cross over alors je compte un de ces jours me lancer dans des Harry/Spike ou Harry/Clark Kent. Je suis sure que je vais me marrer ! mais d'abord, je vais finir mes fics parce que j'en ai un peu beaucoup de commencée ! merci et a bientôt !

JOJO : euh… en fait, j'ai déjà du mal a écrire les lemons alors si en plus je dois faire un threesome ca va être plus compliqué.( c'est maintenant que je remercie ma lilician a moua qui adore relire mes fics et qui adore écrire des lemons ! elle est très douée là dedans !) pour Remus, en fait, je ne suis pas sure qu'il accompagne le petit groupe, je crois qu'il va resté planqué a FontCombe avec les jumeaux. Mais bon, je verrais bien. A plus !

LILY-ANGE : bah en fait, ça se passe a l'époque de la communauté de l'anneau, en gros, je reprend les films mais avec notre petit sorcier super puissant préféré ! oh ! j'ai oublié non humain aussi ! bah oui, avec une mère elfe et un père mi ange et mi vampire, ça ne va pas nous donner quelque chose de normal ça hein ? lol ! a bientôt pour la suite !

CICIN : contente qu'elle te plaise aussi celle ci !mais j'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal ! n'étant a la base pas une fan du seigneur des anneaux mais juste de quelques beaux mecs ( Légolas, Eomer, Aragorn, Faramir, … non en fait ils sont tous beaux !) je voulais juste faire un slash original et un cross over mais toi qui a lue toutes mes autres fics, tu sais ce que je veux dire lol. T'inquiète pas pour ma tête ! elle se porte très bien. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! bisous !

MOIRA SERPY GRYFFY : contente que le début te plaise. Bonne suite alors !

PTITE ELFE : je ne compte pas laisser tomber ! ça prendra son temps il ne faut pas se faire d'idée, j'ai trop de fics en court mais je n'en laisserais aucune tomber. Et puis ben visiblement, le couple Dobby/Gollum ne remporte pas un franc succès. C'est bizarre mais en revoyant les films, je vous comprend ! surtout imaginer Dobby avec une robe verte pomme ou jaune et Gollum a coté dans son espèce de string ! ça détonne ! A plus !

ANGEL MALEFOY : ouai je sais, je suis géniale d'avoir eu une idée pareille. Rien qu'a les imaginer, j'en bave ! merde mon clavier lol ! bah, l'idée est intéressante mais ça va pas se faire tout seul évidemment, ils ont des caractères diamétralement opposés et tu vas vite voir que ryry n'est plus le si gentil Gryffy que l'on a connu ! a bientôt j'espère !

JOUZETSUKA : nan t'as raison, je suis d'accord avec toi, Dobby mérite mieux que Gollum ! et puis surtout t'imagines les gosses ? ( m'effondre de rire sur mon canapé ! oh mon dieu quelle horreur !) ça donnerait des espèces d'Hobbit chauves avec un fameux grain, une double personnalité et une tendance au sadomasochisme prononcé ! bwhahahahahahahaha ! allez, bonne suite !

LO : mais non tu ne feras pas de cauchemars ! c'est comique au contraire ! c'est comique mais ton pseudo c'est mon surnom ! enfin, c'est comme ça que ma sœur m'appelle ! a bientôt !

LILIANE POTTER : oh ben non ! qu'est-ce que vous avez tous a vouloir vomir quand je veux faire des couples originaux ! c'est pas comme si je voulais détailler leurs ébats ! beurk ! maintenant je comprend ! bon d'accord, pas de couple bizarre ! j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

LILICIAN : ma chérieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, eh oui ! tu es la toute première revieweuse ! et puis, tu le connais ce chapitre toi tu l'as déjà lu ! bonne suite mon lapinou en sucre !

* * *

**DISCLAIMER **: non non, ce n'est pas un reviewer mais simplement pour dire que je ne possède pas Harry Potter, ni le seigneur des anneaux. Quel dommage.

**Auteur **: ben… moi ! et pis Lilician c'est ma bêta lectrice a moua na ! ben oui, elle, elle connaît tout sur tout le monde et son aide est très précieuse ( attrappa Lili et lui fait de gros bisous baveux.)

* * *

Chapitre 1 : qui suis je ?

Alors il ouvrit les yeux

Vert !

Tout était vert autour de lui. Il était dans une forêt… Très belle forêt soit dit en passant mais une forêt quand même. Les odeurs lui étaient familières. Une odeur de liberté.

« On va ou ? »

Là, Moony, c'était une très bonne question. Harry observa avec attention les alentours. Quelque chose le poussait à aller vers la droite.

« Par là ! »

D'où venait cette impression de déjà vu ? Etait-il réellement chez lui ?

Ils reprirent la route en silence observant les moindres recoins de la forêt. Les chevaux connaissaient cet endroit, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Dobby paraissait effrayé plus que d'habitude ce qui était étrange. Il était collé à Remus, ses yeux étaient hermétiquement fermés et ses oreilles dressées comme des antennes. Et il fallait dire que sa robe jaune fluo à poids verts faisait un peu tâche dans le décors.

Harry était silencieux. La forêt avait l'air calme mais il y avait une menace dans l'air. Il entendit quelque chose. Une espèce de sifflement. Remerciant ses réflexes de quidditch, il arrêta une flèche à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Remus. Lui aussi avait évité la sienne. Harry balaya l'horizon d'un geste de la main les yeux fermés.

Des cris se firent entendre. Il ouvrit les yeux et manqua de s'écrouler de rire en voyant trois personnes pendues aux arbres par les pieds. Il remarqua qu'ils étaient tous blonds et haussa un sourcil.

« Ca vous arrive souvent d'agresser des visiteurs sans prévenir ? »

« Qui êtes-vous et que venez vous faire dans ces bois ? »

« Je m'appelle Harry Potter, voici mes compagnons Remus Lupin et Dobby. Quant à ce que nous faisons dans ces bois… Eh bien… Disons que nous sommes un peu perdus et que nous nous laissons guider par nos montures ! Satisfaisant ? Peut-être pourriez vous nous laisser passer ! »

« Non ! Nous allons vous emmener à notre reine ! »

Harry étouffa un rire en les regardant.

« Vous pensez vraiment être en position de nous dicter nos conduites dans vote état ? A qui appartiennent ces bois ? »

« A la dame de la Lothlorien ! »

« Je vois ! Enfin… pas vraiment ! Vous saluerez votre souveraine pour nous et puis nous on va continuer ! On ne compte pas vous chercher des problèmes, on veut juste passer et nous reposer dans une auberge quelconque. Peut-être pourriez vous nous guider ? »

« Il n'y a pas d'auberges par là bas ! Le prochain royaume est celui du seigneur Elrond. »

« Je vois ! Bien… Alors bon courage pour vous dégager de là et puis à la prochaine fois ! »

Harry talonna doucement son cheval et contourna les gardes furieux. Il se tourna vers Remus en souriant. Celui ci aussi souriait.

« Sirius avait fait ça une fois à certains Serpentard. Sauf qu'eux, c'était un filet du diable qui les avait retenus prisonniers. Depuis quand tu parles l'elfique ? »

« Je parlais elfique ? Encore un langage bizarre que je parle sans m'en rendre compte ! »

« C'est pas plus mal note bien ! »

« Ouais, je sais mais j'aimerais bien me rendre compte quand je parle des langues différentes. »

Remus ricana mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Quand le soir commença à tomber, ils s'arrêtèrent près d'un point d'eau et mangèrent ce qu'ils avaient amené. Dobby s'emmitoufla dans les couvertures et s'endormit comme une souche.

Le lendemain de bonne heure, ils reprirent la route laissant les chevaux suivre leurs instincts. Elles étaient pratiques ces petites bêtes en plus. Ils arpentèrent des coins absolument fabuleux. En début d'après midi ou du moins ce qui semblait être le début d'après midi, Fumseck commença à s'agiter au dessus d'eux. Il criait, chantait faisait des cercles au dessus des arbres. Harry tendit l'oreille et regarda l'oiseau en fronçant les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? »

« J'en sais rien. On dirait qu'il y a un problème. Restez ici, je vais voir. »

« Que dalle ouais ! On va pas rester ici à t'attendre dans un coin qu'on ne connaît pas ! »

Harry rigola doucement et éperonna sa monture dans la direction de Fumseck. Il sentait des odeurs étranges. Des odeurs d'humains. Le cheval accéléra encore et pilla net devant un groupe de gens. Harry cligna des yeux de nombreuses fois pour être sûr de ce qu'il voyait. Un humain normal et quatre plus petits avec des pieds nus et poilus ! L'un d'eux était couché au sol et avait l'air en mauvais état.

D'un mouvement rapide, il descendit de cheval sa cape voletant autour de lui. Si le moment n'avait pas été grave, Remus aurait probablement éclaté de rire devant la presque parfaite imitation de Rogue. Harry s'accroupit à coté du jeune garçon blessé. Remus vint le rejoindre avec Dobby.

« Que lui est il arrivé ? »

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Vous pensez vraiment que c'est le moment de poser des questions pareilles ? Que lui est il arrivé ? »

« Il a été attaqué par des Nazgûl. »

« Des quoi ? »

« Des Nazgûl ! Ce sont les âmes maudites des anciens rois de la terre du milieu. Ils sont les cavaliers noirs envoyés par Sauron. »

Harry secoua la tête de désespoir n'essayant même pas de comprendre qui était ce type. Encore un mage noir à la noix !

Il déchira la chemise du jeune garçon grimaçant en découvrant la blessure. Visiblement, la lame était empoisonnée. Des veines vertes partaient d'un peu partout.

« Beurk ! C'est pas joli, joli tout ça ! Euh… Fumseck ? T'as une idée ? »

L'oiseau chanta doucement et sans savoir comment, Harry comprit très bien la dénégation.

« Remus ? T'as une idée ? »

« Fumseck t'as déjà soigné non ? »

« Si. Deux ou trois fois d'ailleurs ! »

« Donc on peut dire que ton sang est un puissant anti poison. »

« Très juste ! De plus, le venin de basilic immunise contre les autres poisons. Brillant Moony ! T'as un couteau ? »

Remus lui tendit un petit canif et Harry se coupa la paume des mains et fit couler son sang sur la blessure du jeune homme. Sans que personne ne le voie, il jeta un sortilège de soin et regarda fier de lui la blessure se refermer.

« Où allez vous ? »

« Nous nous rendons chez le seigneur Elrond. »

« Je vois. Nous nous y rendons également. Peut-être pourriez vous venir avec nous. »

« Je crois que les Hobbits vont être heureux de venir avec vous. Ils doivent être un peu fatigués après la route et les courses que nous avons faites. »

« Pas de problème. Vous allez parvenir à monter ? »

« Je les aiderai. Quel est votre nom étranger ? »

« Harry. Et vous ? »

« Aragorn. Voici Mery, Pippin, Sam et celui que vous tenez dans vos bras est Frodon. »

« Enchanté. Voici Remus et Dobby. »

« Quelle est la race de ce jeune Dobby ? »

« C'est un elfe de maison. »

« Oh ! Je ne connais pas cette race. »

« Je m'en doute. Allons y voulez vous ? »

Harry monta sur Erebrus calant Frodon dans ses bras. Aragorn aida Sam à monter derrière lui et alla mettre Mery et Pippin sur le cheval de Remus avant de monter sur celui d'Harry. Le jeune elfe talonna sa monture qui démarra au triple galop. Ils traversèrent une clairière et Harry entendit Aragorn crier quelque chose derrière lui.

« Nous sommes poursuivis par les cavaliers noirs. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Voilà qui est très embêtant. Ils craignent quelque chose ? »

« Le feu. Mais je ne sais pas trop comment on va faire. »

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes. Il voyait les cavaliers dans son angle mort.

« Dites moi Aragorn, vous pensez que vous parviendrez a vous mettre devant moi ? »

« Euh… en passant sur le coté ça devrait être possible oui. Pourquoi ? »

« On va changer nos places. Sam, pouvez vous tenir votre ami quelques secondes le temps de le donner à Aragorn ? »

« Bien sur messire. »

« Formidable. »

Harry déplaça doucement Frodon et le calla dans les bras de Sam. Il enleva un pied de l'étrier et se maintint en équilibre sur le coté du cheval. Aragorn fit de même et Harry se réinstalla à l'arrière du cheval. Il regarda un peu le spectacle. Remus avait l'air tranquille derrière, les cavaliers ne le voulaient pas. Etrangement, on aurait dit que quelque chose sur son cheval à lui les intéressait et il était prêt à parier gros que c'était Frodon. Du bout des doigts il commença à leur balancer des boules de feu en pleine figure.

« On est bientôt arrivés ? »

« Oui. Ils ne pourront pas traverser la rivière elfique. »

« Génial. »

Pendant dix bonnes minutes, il canarda les cavaliers de boules de feu et fut bien content de traverser la rivière. Harry se remit à l'endroit et regarda le royaume qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

Absolument magnifique.

« Nous allons à Fontcombe. C'est la cité intérieure. »

« Très joli en tout cas. »

« Ca s'appelle Rivendell. »

Harry hocha doucement la tête et reporta son attention sur le paysage devant lui. Ils passèrent la grande porte et il éprouva un sentiment étrange. Le sentiment d'être enfin chez lui. En haut d'une tour, un elfe aux cheveux noirs assez fin et la tête sertie d'une couronne, regardait le drôle de petit groupe arriver. Il frissonna en avisant les deux cavaliers vêtus de noirs et l'ersatz d'elfe. Il se demandait bien de quelle race cela pouvait s'agir. Peut-être un croisement entre un elfe et un hobbit. Ou pire, un elfe et Gollum. Devant l'image mentale, il frissonna et descendit les escaliers pour aller accueillir ses invités.

Harry sauta au sol et regarda autour de lui. Il récupéra Frodon et Aragorn aida Sam à descendre de cheval. Remus descendit à son tour et récupéra un Dobby pétrifié. L'elfe de maison sauta dans les bras d'Harry en couinant et pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Harry sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il ne reconnaissait pas cette odeur. Agissant avant de réfléchir, il se retourna et plaça une lame de poignard sous la gorge du souverain qui le regardait les yeux rieurs

« Hum ! Désolé pour ça ! Mauvaise habitude. »

« Je vois ! Puis je vous demander de vous découvrir et de vous présenter étrangers ? »

Harry se découvrit et tous à part Remus et Dobby poussèrent des exclamations de surprise. Elrond cligna des yeux et pâlit quand les deux émeraudes brillantes se posèrent sur lui. Il reconnaîtrait ces yeux n'importe où. Et la ressemblance entre ce jeune homme, sa femme et ses filles était indubitable. Il jeta un vague coup d'œil désintéressé à Remus.

« Je m'appelle Harry Potter. Et voici Remus Lupin et Dobby. »

« D'où venez vous ? »

« Eh bien, l'histoire est assez compliquée. Nous venons d'une espèce de monde parallèle. Je viens d'avoir dix sept ans et je me suis réveillé avec des oreilles pointues. Un vieil ami m'a dit que ce pendentif devrait me ramener ici. D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, ma mère était d'ici et elle s'est retrouvée sans savoir comment dans l'autre monde. »

Elrond entraina Harry un peu a l'écart du groupe.

« Quel était le prénom de ta mère ? »

« Lily, enfin, Liliane. »

Les longs doigts fin de l'elfe s'enroulèrent autour du pendentif du jeune homme.

« Ta mère était ma fille aînée. Elle a été enlevée à sa naissance par des hommes de Sauron parce qu'elle était unique. Même si nous sommes des elfes, nous ne connaissons rien à la magie. Mais ta mère, elle, parvenait à en faire. Sauron a eu peur qu'elle ne le défie un jour et a ordonné sa mort. L'homme que nous avons arrêté plus tard nous a dit qu'en voyant les yeux émeraude de Liliane, il n'a pas eu le courage de la tuer. Beaucoup plus tard, nous avons découvert une prophétie concernant ta mère et te concernant. Si Sauron parvient à récupérer son anneau de pouvoir alors tu seras le seul à pouvoir lui faire face. »

« Encore une prophétie. De là ou je viens aussi j'en avais déjà une. » Soupira Harry.

« Vraiment ? » S'étonna Elrond.

« Oui. Je devais tuer l'homme qui avait tué maman et papa. » Répondit-il avec une légère amertume au fond de la voix.

« En parlant de ton père Harry, qui est il ? »

« C'est un mi ange mi vampire. C'est assez original comme mélange on va dire ! Il s'appelait James Potter. »

« Et l'homme que tu devais tuer ? »

« Il est mort il y a quelques mois. Je l'ai tué. Mais tous mes amis sont morts. Plus rien ne me retenait là bas sauf Remus alors je suis venu et Dobby a voulu m'accompagner. »

« oui ! en parlant de ce Remus, je sens une odeur bizarre sur lui. Une odeur animale. »

« c'est un loup garou. »

« un quoi ? »

« un loup garou. Ca veut dire qu'a chaque pleine lune il se change en une espèce de créature sanguinaire »

« faut il le tuer ? »

« touchez a un seul de ses cheveux et je vous jure que grand père ou pas, vous ne vivrez pas assez longtemps pour voir un autre soleil se lever. »

« tu as l'air très attaché a lui petit elfe. »

« c'est exact. Il était le meilleur ami de mon père et c'est ce qu'il me reste de plus proche famille. »

« nous sommes là maintenant ! »

« je ne vous connais pas ! Remus, je le connais depuis 4 ans. »

« très bien. Il est le bienvenue a Fondcombe. »

« si vous l'aviez chassé, je serais parti aussi. »

« est-ce une façon de me remercier ? »

« était ce une façon de vous excuser ? »

un fin sourire apparut sur les lèvres du seigneur Elrond. Ce jeune avait le caractère butté des elfes.

« je vais te montrer tes appartements et ensuite, tu feras connaissance du reste de ta famille. »

Harry hocha doucement la tête et suivit l'elfe dans les dédales du palais. Il avait besoin de penser a ça pendant quelques secondes et ensuite, il verrait !

* * *

kikou, c'est mouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, eh bien encore un chapitre rondement mené, ne vous étonnez pas si ca prend du temps mais je viens d'acheter la trilogie de l'anneau et je dois l'étudier pour etre sure de ne rien manquer et de tout bien marquer. mais ca va venir vous qinuiètez pas. au prochain chapitre, une rencontre choc avec Légolas et les autres, une tite dispute avec les jumeaux et pis la rencontre entre une tante et son neveux! laissez moi des reviews pour m'encourager. bisoussssss 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: bien, je me répète mais bon, rien n'est a moi!

auteur: moi!

Correctrice: ma Lilician a moi!

couple: ryry/lego!

* * *

Chapitre 2 : rencontre et la communauté

La chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait était magnifique. Les murs étaient blanc, le lit était blanc. Si les sculptures et touches dorées ne garnissaient pas le tout, il se serait cru a l'infirmerie de Poudlard. il se laissa tomber comme une masse sur son lit et fixa le plafond faisant le bilan de ce qu'il avait apprit.

une prophétie était encore sur son dos

sa mère était la fille du Seigneur Elrond

son grand père était vivant

celui ci se méfiait de Remus

il avait visiblement encore de la famille

dans deux jours sa dernière transformation serait achevée

il y avait un mage noir ou quelque chose dans le genre qui terrorisait tout le monde

bref, sa vie était réellement pourrie ! il ferma les yeux, se massa les tempes et s'endormit comme une masse.

OoOoOoOoOo

Elrond regarda les tableaux devant lui. Celui de sa femme, de ses filles, de ses fils. On pouvait dire que Harry était un parfait mélange de tous. Des cheveux noirs, des yeux verts, un teint pale, des oreilles pointues. Mais quelque chose d'animal aussi. De primitif, dangereux. Et puis cette magie ! puissante et brut ! pure et sombre. Comme le jeune elfe lui même. il soupira et reporta son attention vers le jeune Hobbit étendu devant lui. Le porteur de l'anneau. L'anneau de pouvoir qui avait amené tant d'esprit sain a devenir fous !

OoOoOoOoOo

Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin en pleine forme. Il avait faim, il avait dormit comme un loir et il voulait voir Remus et Dobby. Peut être le petit au pied poilus aussi. Voir si il se remettait bien de sa vilaine blessure. Ils passa une tunique noire cintrée sur un pantalon noir en lin et noua ses cheveux en catogan. Il descendit les escaliers et tomba sur une terrasse ou une table était dressée et quelques personnes qui lui étaient encore inconnue étaient là. il y avait des jumeaux, une fille aux cheveux noirs et ce fameux Aragorn. Remus arriva par de l'autre coté.

L'un des jumeaux ressentit la menace du loup et sortit son épée mais avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de rien faire, il se retrouva projeté contre une colonne assez proche. Harry se rapprocha de lui et se mit accroupi pour pouvoir lui parler et il lui fit son sourire le plus aimable et moqueur.

« bonjour, on va mettre les choses au point tout de suite, Remus n'est un menace qu'a la pleine lune, l'attaquer, c'est m'attaquer moi aussi et franchement vous n'aimeriez pas ca ! me suis je bien fait comprendre ? »

« qui es tu étranger ? »

« je m'appelle Harry. Harry Potter. Et vous?"

"je suis Elrohir fils de Elrond. »

« oh ! désolé dans ce cas ! »

Erlond arriva a ce moment là et fronça les sourcils en voyant son fils étendu par terre et son petit fils a ses cotés lui murmurant quelque chose. Remus n'était pas loin et semblait mortifié ce qui donnait a penser qu'Elrohir avait encore fait des siennes.

« hum ! Harry ? je crois qu'Elrohir a compris. »

Harry tourna la tête croisant les yeux de son grand père. Il fronça les sourcils et se releva laissant Elrohir se relever difficilement après lui. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques instants et se défièrent du regard.

« Elrohir, voici Harry. C'est le fils de ta soeur Liliane."

« Liliane est morte Ada. »

Harry eut un reniflement méprisant et il remarqua que la fille le fixait sans ciller.

« Ada a raison Elrohir, je peux sentir notre sang chez ce jeune elfe. » déclara cette femme inconnue. « je m'appelle Arwen, je suis la sœur cadette de ta mère et des jumeaux. Ravie de te rencontrer Harry. Tu connais déjà Elrohir, voici son jumeau Elledan et Aragorn que tu as vu hier. »

« a ce propos, comment vont les petits aux pieds poilus ? »

« ce sont des Hobbits. Ils vont bien ils étaient juste fatigués et tu as sauvé la vie de Frodon. Tu es quelqu'un de très étrange petit elfe ! »

« si vous voulez tant que ça me donner un petit nom, appelez moi Harry parce que me donner du « petit elfe » a chaque phrase, je crois qu'au final ça va me gonfler. »

« et tu as également un foutu caractère. »

« je sais ! héritage familial. Bon dites moi Aragorn , de quelle race êtes vous ? autant que je puisse en juger, vous êtes humains. »

« je suis un homme oui. Totalement humain. »

« il y a beaucoup de sortes différentes ? des races différentes ? »

« eh bien il y a les elfes et les elfes sylvestres comme vous en verrez demain, en général ils sont blonds. »

« est-ce que les gardes de la dame de Lothlorien sont des elfes sylvestres ? »

« une sorte oui. Vous avez rencontré Haldir de Lorien ? »

« il ressemble a quoi ? »

« ben, il est blond et c'est lui qui dirige les gardes de la forêt. »

« ah oui alors je l'ai rencontré ! je l'ai pendu a un arbre par les pieds. Avec ses petits copains d'ailleurs. Mais aussi, quelle idée d'attaquer les pauvres visiteurs a coups de flèches hein ? »

Aragorn s'effondra de rire au sol alors que Elrond et Arwen les regardaient les lèvres pincées et que les jumeaux tentaient de masquer leur rire.

« hum ! oui bien il y a aussi les nains »

« je suppose qu'ils sont poilus et petits ! »

« c'est une bonne description. Puis les Hobbits que tu as vu, les Hemt qui sont les arbres gardiens de la foret, il y a aussi les Orcs, les gobelins et les Urukway contre qui nous nous battons et puis la catégorie des magiciens assez restreinte puisqu'il n'y en a que 2, Gandalf et Saruman. »

« euh… gandalf c'est le vieux un peu allumé qui passe son temps a fumer la pipe et qui veillait sur le gamin ? »

« oui c'est lui ! Visiblement, Saruman nous a trahi et Gandalf a failli mourir de sa main. »

« ça c'est pas cool ! et alors c'est quoi le reste du programme ? »

« eh bien, demain, le conseil doit se rassembler … »

« c'est quoi le conseil ? »

« c'est une espèce de table ronde qui rassemble les dignitaires des différents peuples. Tu verras des elfes sylvestre, des nains et des hommes, les hobbits sont déjà et les Hemts ne prennent pas part au conflit. Donc, tous se réuniront et décideront de qui ira porter l'anneau dans le Mordore. »

« je suppose que le Mordore, c'est là ou le grand vilain mage noir habite ! »

« si on considère le fait que ce n'est qu'un œil ça va. »

« un œil ? » demanda Harry en haussant un sourcil incrédule.

Aragorn se fit donc un devoir de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé avec Isildure. Harry écoutait toute l'histoire de cet anneau calmement faisant marcher toutes les connexions de son cerveau pour ne pas rater une miette. Il lançait quelques fois quelques remarques sarcastiques digne d'un Severus rogue des grands jours, ce qui lui valait des regards amusés de l'humain qui semblait apprécier de plus en plus ce jeune elfe et de la part des jumeaux qui commençaient a beaucoup aimer le caractère de le neveux.

« ok donc je reprend, un gars du nom d'Isildure a fait une boulette en voulant garder un anneau et maintenant Soron, le grand méchant œil, a décidé de récupérer son bien, et entre temps de gouverner le monde. Pourquoi tout les méchants de l'histoire veulent ils toujours le même ! il y en a pas un qui un jour s'intéressera a la culture des fleurs sauvages ou a l'élevage des lapins angoras nain ? bref, pour le détruire, il faut détruire son anneau mais il n'y a que le feu de la montagne du destin qui puisse le faire c'est ça ? »

« c'est un bon résumé oui. »

« je vois ! il ressemble a quoi cet anneau ? »

Elrond alla chercher un petit coussin sur lequel reposait une chaîne avec un anneau en or très bête. Harry voulut rapprocher sa main mais se ravisa en grimaçant. Le mal entourait le bijoux. Un mal a l'état brut et sauvage.

« tu es le premier a ne pas pouvoir le toucher. Qu'as tu ressenti ? »

« les ténèbres. Cet anneau n'est que ténèbres. Il ne faut pas que cette fois ci, il s'en sorte ! il doit être détruit. Sinon ça sera la fin de tout ce que l'on a connut. »

« il sera détruit ne t'inquiète pas inutilement. Dis moi Harry, j'ai cru remarquer que tu étais assez doué avec une épée, ça te dirait un petit combat singulier ? »

« bien sur ! j'adore foutre des raclées aux hommes plus grands et plus vieux que moi. »

quand ils s'éloignèrent, Harry comprit rapidement qu'Aragorn se foutait pas mal du combat en revanche, il lui semblait qu'une question lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Harry, pendant que nous étions attaqués, il me semble t'avoir vu en train de jeter des boules de feu sur les cavaliers noirs. »

« oh ! » Harry réfléchit en se grattant la tête mal a l'aise. « en fait, je suis un sorcier. Comme Remus d'ailleurs sauf que j'ai quelques capacités en plus. L'une d'elle est que je suis un élémental. Par élémental, ça signifie que je suis capable de contrôler un ou plusieurs éléments. Air, la terre, le feu ou l'eau. Pour ma part, je les contrôle tous les 4 mais je ne me sers principalement que du feu ou l'eau. »

« je comprend. Est-ce que les autres le savent ? »

« Elrond le sait. Mais bon, ce n'est pas vraiment un secret et je suppose qu'a un moment ou l'autre, j'utiliserais mes pouvoirs. Bon alors, dites moi Aragorn, vous en êtes ou avec ma chère tante Arwen ? »

il observa avec un sourire moqueur les rougeurs atteindre le visage de l'homme. Celui ci lui dit un sourire sadique et lui sauta dessus pour une séance de torture chatouille. Les cris de rire et les supplications du jeune elfe se firent entendre jusque sur la terrasse et Aragorn était devenu le presque frère-oncle préféré d'Harry a la fin de la soirée.

Elrond le retint au soir pour lui parler un peu de sa famille mais il se heurta a un mur de brique ce qui l'inquiéta fortement. En sortant, le seigneur des elfes alla retrouver Remus Lupin qui lui même semblait s'entendre a merveille avec les jumeaux.

« Messire Lupin puis je vous voir ? »

« bien sur ! vous savez, vous pouvez m'appeler Remus ! »

« très bien Remus, dites moi y a t il un problème avec Harry ? »

le loup garou fronça les sourcils en fixant l'elfe.

« quel genre de problème ? »

« eh bien, j'ai tenté de lui parler de notre famille mais il s'est totalement fermé ! peut être que vous pourriez m'éclairer sur son cas ! »

Remus réfléchit quelques secondes tentant de mesurer ses paroles et prit une grande inspiration.

« je connais Harry depuis qu'il est tout petit. C'était un enfant vraiment adorable, calme, souriant, un vrai petit ange. puis, Lily et James ont été tués et Harry a été confié a la sœur adoptive de sa mère. Pétunia était jalouse de sa sœur et détestait la magie hors, Harry s'y est mis très tôt. A deux semaines il parvenait a faire voler ses ours en peluche vers lui et ce genre de petites choses. Son oncle et sa tante n'ont pas été très aimable avec lui, ils le punissaient au moindre signe de magie, l'ont fait dormir dans un placard durant 10 ans puis Harry est entré a Poudlard. c'est une école de magie. Il s'y est fait ses tous premiers amis et a rapidement appris qu'il était très célèbre. Quand je l'ai revu, il avait 13 ans et entrait dans sa troisième année. J'étais son professeur a cette époque et son parrain s'est échappé de la prison ou il avait été enfermé a tort. Harry s'est tout de suite bien entendu avec lui. Il est mort deux ans plus tard tués par sa propre cousine. Harry a vite compris que tout ceux qu'il aimait mourraient alors il est devenu plus froid, sarcastique et distant avec tout le monde. Je crois être le seul a être resté près de lui. Puis il est enfin parvenu a tuer Voldemort et nous voilà. Ce sont les grandes ligne bien sur mais connaissant Harry, je dirais qu'il veut éviter de s'attacher a vous dans un monde en guerre ! »

« pourtant il semble s'être pris d'amitié avec Aragorn ! »

« oui c'est vrai ! je crois qu'il le considère d'une certaine façon comme le frère qu'il n'a jamais eu. Vous êtes sa famille et donc vous lui êtes déjà acquis. Harry a toujours rêvé d'avoir une immense famille avec des frères et sœur a embêter donc il recrute ! laissez lui un peu de temps et dans le pire des cas, je lui parlerais ! »

« je vous remercie Remus et je m'excuse d'avoir douté de vous quand j'ai appris que vous aviez quelques petits problèmes mensuels ! »

« ce n'est rien seigneur Elrond ! vous ne pouviez pas vraiment savoir. »

« Harry a brillamment pris votre défense ce qui me conforte dans l'idée que vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de mauvais. »

l'elfe le salua et retourna dans sa chambre laissant Remus pensif.

Ce furent les coups contre la porte qui réveillèrent Harry le lendemain. Il se leva la tête dans le cul et alla ouvrir trouvant un Aragorn essoufflé mais avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

« tu dormais encore ? »

« très observateur Aragorn ! qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« le conseil est réunis, ton grand père a pensé que ça serait une bonne idée que tu viennes. Habilles toi en conséquence. »

« je dois passer ma super couronne ? »

« bah ! au point ou tu en es ! »

« ok ! attend moi j'arrive le temps de prendre une douche. »

Aragorn s'installa sur le lit du jeune elfe et regarda autour de lui. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un livre très épais a la couverture en cuir. Curieusement, il le prit et l'ouvrit. Il fut choqué par ce qu'il vit. Il y avait des images représentant des personnes vivantes qui bougeaient. Il remarqua que la femme rousse était le portrait craché d'Arwen. Ses yeux verts émeraudes brillaient de joie tandis qu'elle serrait sur son cœur un petit être aux cheveux noirs, Harry sans aucun doute. L'homme a ses cotés assez grand et fort les couvait tous les deux du regard. Il tourna les pages sentant les émotions des personnes capturées l'envahir. Il ressentit la joie, la tristesse, la colère. C'était vraiment très étrange.

« c'est mon album photo. »

il releva la tête un peu gêné d'avoir envahi le jardin secret de son ami mais se calma en voyant un fin sourire triste jouer sur ses lèvres.

« il y a mes parents, mes amis, ceux que je considérais comme ma famille, des professeurs, des moments important de ma vie. Tout est dedans. »

Aragorn jeta un coup d'œil a l'elfe qui était vêtu royalement. Il portait une longue veste en lin noir avec un col mao dont le dessus était assez cintré et le bas était ouvert devant et tombait en corolle sur ses longues jambes moulées dans un pantalon en lin également et le bas emprisonné dans des bottes en cuir noire. A sa taille était nouée une ceinture avec quelques dagues, des étoiles en aciers, un anneau en argent ayant l'air très effilé (n.a : dans le style de Xena la guerrière en fait ) et a l'abris des regards, deux longues épées d'au moins un mètres étaient croisées dans un double fourreau caché dans son dos mais prêtes a être sorties au moindre problème. Ses cheveux étaient tressés dans sa nuque et quelques mèches folles encadraient son visage et enfin une couronne en argent incrustée de pierres précieuses encerclait son front.

Il était a l'image même des elfes, un mélange de force et de pureté, possédait une grâce indéniable et une fragilité contre dite par la puissance de son regard émeraude (n.A : l'auteur s'extasie sur ses propres phrases ! )

« tu vas en faire tomber plus d'une comme ça ! »

« quel dommage que ça soit les uns qui m'intéressent et non les unes ! »

« oh ! eh bien tu vas en faire tomber plus d'un comme ça ! »

Harry lui envoya un coup dans les cotés et marcha a ses cotés jusqu'à la terrasse ou se déroulait la réunion. Harry regarda tous ceux qui étaient rassemblés et qui ne se gênaient pas non plus pour l'observer sous toutes les coutures. Aragorn observa le visage de son ami prendre une intéressante couleur rouge tandis que son regard vert croisait les yeux gris bleus d'un elfe blond. (n.a : ça y est on y est ! a toi verte feuille !)

« ah ! voilà le retardataire ! puis je vous présenter mon petit fils Harry ? »

de plus en plus rouge Harry s'installa a la seule place libre a savoir entre Aragorn et l'elfe blond qui ne l'avait pas encore lâché du regard. Et ce regard le brûlait vif ! toute sa belle assurance semblait s'être envolée a son contact et il tenait a vraiment peu qu'il redevienne le gryffondor maladroit qu'il était. Il toussota pour se donner de la contenance, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se calla confortablement dans son siège tout en regardant droit devant.

Frodon se leva et alla déposer l'anneau sur le rochet au milieu du cercle. Harry vit l'homme a sa droite marmonner quelque chose ressemblant a « alors c'était vrai ! » ses sens se mirent en alerte. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres et vit qu'ils regardaient l'anneau de manière suspicieuse. Il donna un coup de coude a Aragorn qui se pencha vers lui.

« c'est qui le gars sur ta droite ? »

« il s'appelle boromir, c'est le fils de l'intendant du Gondor »

le dis boromir se leva captant l'attention de tous.

« cet anneau est un don fait pour les ennemis du Mordore ! pourquoi ne pas s'en servir ? depuis des années, mon père l'intendant du Gondor a tenu a distance les gens du Mordore ! c'est grâce au sang de mon peuple si vos terres sont encore en sécurité. Donnez au Gondor l'arme de notre ennemi et laissez nous l'utiliser contre lui. »

« tu penses qu'il croit vraiment ce qu'il dit » chuchota Harry a Aragorn qui tenta de masquer son rire avant de déclarer.

« on ne peut pas le contrôler ! aucun de nous ne le peux ! l'anneau unique n'a qu'un seul maître et c'est Soron. »

Boromir se tourna vers Aragorn avec un sourire mauvais.

« et qu'est-ce qu'un rôdeur connaît a ces choses là ? »

Harry serra les dents fusillant l'homme du regard.

« il va se calmer le grand là sinon il va finir en brochette apéritive pour Orc ! »

Aragorn posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule du jeune elfe et ce fut le blond charmant a coté de lui qui se leva.

« ce n'est pas un rôdeur ! c'est Aragorn, fils d'Aratorn ! »

« Aragorn ? vraiment ? le descendant d'Isildure ? » demanda sarcastiquement Boromir

« il est l'héritier du trône de Gondor et vous lui devez serment d'allégeance. » déclara le petit blond.

« Légolas ! Asseyez vous je vous en pris » supplia Aragorn qui commençait a être mal a l'aise.

« le gondor n'a pas de roi ! il n'en a pas besoin ! »

Boromir se réinstalla dans son siège suivit par le fameux Légolas et Harry se tourna tout souriant vers Aragorn.

« t'as vu ? t'as des fans déjà ! »

Aragorn lui répondit par un sourire moqueur et Harry fit un sourire digne d'une pub de dentifrice a son charmant voisin de gauche. Légolas lui répondit de la même façon et Harry devint encore une fois cramoisie se demandant vaguement pourquoi il réagissait comme ça ! il reporta son attention sur Gandalf qui était en train d'essayer de convaincre tout le monde que la seule solution était de le détruire.

Un des nains eut la brillante idée d'y aller a coup de hache et au résultat, il cassa sa hache !

« l'anneau ne peut être détruit de cette manière Gimli fils de Gloïn. Il devra être amené en Mordore et jeté en haut de la montagne du destin dans les flammes qui l'on vu naître. »

Boromit encore une fois repris la parole et Harry se demanda vaguement pourquoi il était là ! visiblement, son rôle a lui c'était de démotiver les troupes alors…

« le problème c'est qu'un n'entre pas comme ça en Mordore ! ses portes noires ne sont pas gardées que par des Orcs et son œil ne dort jamais. De plus , les vapeurs qui s'échappent là bas sont comme du poison. Il faut traverser des déserts de pierres, de souffres et de laves. »

« de toute façon ! l'anneau doit être détruit » s'exclama Légolas en se levant.

« je refuse que ça soit un elfe qui fasse cela ! » rétorqua le dénommé Gimli.

S'en suivit une cacophonie de cris et d'oppositions sans fin. Au final et sentant la migraine poindre, Harry agita vaguement sa main dans leur direction et un calme impeccable revint. Tous se regardaient portant leur mains a leur gorge commençant sérieusement a paniquer. Frodon en profita pour prendre la parole et déclarer simplement que ça serait lui qui porterait l'anneau au Mordore. Harry fit un grand sourire a l'assemblée muette et morte de trouille.

« bien ! on va mettre les choses au point tout de suite ! je déteste le bruit et cette histoire de division de race est très ennuyeuse. Ce que je propose c'est que l'un de chaque race choisisse quelqu'un pour les représenter ou bien que quelqu'un se propose. C'est votre monde qui est en péril ! vous voulez sincèrement assister a l'extinction de votre race parce que vous n'êtes pas parvenus a vous mettre d'accord ? c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Alors maintenant, nous allons reprendre les débats calmement et sans cri ! le premier qui crie, je lui arrache ses cordes vocales a la petite cuillère ! finite ! »

les conversations reprirent très calmement. Tous jetaient des regards effrayés au jeune sorcier qui se marrait dans son coin. Gandalf posa une main sur l'épaule de Frodon et lui promit de l'accompagner. Aragorn fut le suivant. Harry se leva a son tour sous le regard triste de son grand père et décroisa ses lames qu'il déposa aux pieds du jeune Hobbit.

« je serais des vôtres si vous m'y autorisez ! »

« vous m'avez sauvé la vie une fois déjà, j'espérais que vous viendriez ! »

« mon arc est votre » déclara tout de suite après Légolas en faisant un sourire a couper le souffle a Harry qui devint encore une fois rouge.

« et ma hache est votre ! » termina Gimli.

Boromir, l'empêcheur de tourner en rond, se leva a son tour.

« vous avez notre destin entre vos mains jeune hobbit. Et si c'est la volonté du conseil, je me joindrais a vous ! »

une tornade rousse débarqua de nulle part !

« monsieur Frodon n'ira nulle part sans moi ! » ça devait être Sam.

« oui en effet, surtout quand il est invité a un conseil secret et que vous non ! » rétorqua sournoisement Elrond.

Les deux derniers hobbits sortirent de derrière les colonnes et vinrent se joindre a la joyeuse troupe. Elrond les regarda tous en haussant un sourcil. Tous les peuples étaient réunis autour d'une même cause.

« 10 compagnons ! vous serez donc la communauté de l'anneau. Soyez prêt a partir dans 3 jours. Harry, je veux te voir ! »

* * *

allez, soyez mignon et laissez moi une review! dites moi au moins si vous aimez encore et pis je vous répondrais sur votre mail! 


	4. Chapter 4

coucou tout le monde, je sais qu'il me faut du temps pour updater cette fic mais il me faut du temps pour capter tout le film et tous les noms et croyez moi c'est très compliqué. enfin, je ne baisse pas les bras. en ce qui concerne le couple star ryry/légolas, on va avoir un gros rapprochement dans ce chapitre mais n'espérez rien de plus lémonique avant la bataille du gouffre de Helm. voilà, éclatez vous bien en la lisant! bisoussss

* * *

Chapitre 3 : hey hi hey ho ! on va rendre l'anneau.

Elrond tira Harry jusque dans le jardin et le fit s'asseoir sur un banc près de la cascade.

« Harry, je sais que nous ne sommes pas très proche mais… tu es sur que tu veux faire cela ? je veux dire, c'est dangereux comme mission pour un prince elfique ! de plus, c'est la guerre là dehors ! »

« grand père ! je connais bien la guerre pour avoir passé ma vie dedans. C'est tout ce que je connais ! et il n'y a qu'avec une arme a la main que je me sente vivant ! de toute manière, tu le sais aussi bien que moi que si Frodon ne parvient pas a amener l'anneau en Mordore, je devrais me dresser seul face a Soron ! je préfère être de ceux qui aideront ce jeune Hobbit a achever sa mission. Et si je dois mourir, ça sera une épée au poing en me battant pour ce en quoi je crois ! »

le seigneur elfe soupira a fendre l'âme et reporta son attention sur ce jeune elfe.

« très bien ! si c'est ce que tu souhaites alors je ne te retiendrais pas ! »

« même si tu avais voulu, tu n'aurais jamais pu me retenir et tu le sais ! »

« oui ! je le sais bien ! foutu caractère des elfes ! que comptes tu faire de tes deux derniers jours ici ? »

« là je vais aller voir Remus et tenter de le calmer avant qu'il n'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre que je pars ! ensuite, je vais passer 2 jours dans ma chambre et puis voilà ! »

« 2 jours seuls dans ta chambre ? »

« j'ai pas trop le choix oui ! bon, je vais voir Remus. »

Harry fit demi tour et se rendit dans la chambre de son loup garou préféré qu'il trouva très occupé avec les jumeaux Elrohir et Elladan. Visiblement, Remus avait perdu quelque chose dans la gorge de l'un de ses oncles et tentait de le récupérer avec sa langue ! dire que cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'ils étaient là. Il sourit et toussota doucement les faisant se décoller l'un de l'autre. Remus passa par toutes les nuances de rouges et de blanc ce qui fit bien marrer le jeune elfe.

« Harry ! que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? »

« je devais te parler ! mais j'espère que je ne te dérange pas ! »

« non pas du tout ! tu penses bien ! que se passe t il ? »

« je pars demain ! je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais ou si je reviendrais ! »

« quelque chose a voir avec le grand méchant mage noir d'ici ? »

« oui ! les jumeaux t'en parleront ! je te demande de garder Dobby avec toi ! il sera suffisamment en colère contre moi de ne pas l'avoir prévenu. »

« je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix et que tu ne me laisseras pas venir ! »

« tu sais qu'en pleine nature, tu risques d'être dangereux pour nous Remus. Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes fou ! et puis ici tu seras plus en sécurité et puis, comme je l'ai dit a Elrond, quitte a me battre face a un mage noir au final, je préfère encore être utile a quelque chose. »

« très bien ! promet moi simplement de faire attention a toi d'accord ? »

« on ne part que dans deux jours et je crois que j'aurais besoin de toi ce soir. »

« ah oui ! c'est ce soir ! »

« eh oui ! bon, amusez vous bien et puis a plus tard. »

Harry s'éclipsa de la chambre et entendit peu après des soupirs et des gémissements. Il était content pour le loup et visiblement, la leçon qu'il avait donné a Elrohir avait portée ses fruits.

Le jeune elfe sortit du château et alla se promener dans le jardin. Il grimaça en voyant Aragorn et Arwen s'embrasser eux aussi. Décidément, c'était pas son jour. En faisant demi tour, il se trouva nez a nez avec Légolas. Il se maudit mentalement pour ne pas avoir sentit ou entendu l'elfe, toussota mal a l'aise, fit un pas en arrière, rougit, baragouina un truc incompréhensible et finalement s'enfuit a toute jambe sous le regard moqueur de l'elfe blond.

Harry courut plus vite que jamais et entra en trombe dans sa chambre. Il claqua la porte et s'y adossa. Il ne comprenait pas ses réaction ni pourquoi il perdait sa belle assurance dès qu'il le croisait. En fin d'après midi, il commença a ressentir les prémices d'une transformation. Des contractions musculaires pas encore douloureuse mais désagréable. Il se leva et se rendit sur la terrasse ou tous les autres étaient déjà là.

Le nain était en train de raconter une histoire visiblement très intéressante sur le peu de différence qu'il y avait entre les femmes nains et les hommes nains et Harry se demanda cyniquement si les femmes aussi avaient une barbe. Les Hobbits semblaient en pleine forme et visiblement étaient en train de former un nouveau fan club Harry Potter. Dobby tentait de servir tout le monde mais se fit rapidement rabroué et Harry se demanda si tout compte fait c'était une bonne idée de l'avoir amené.

Boromir observait tout le monde avec dédain comme si étant un humain il valait mieux qu'eux, Aragorn le dévisageait ouvertement cherchant la faille. Le vieux fou a la pipe ressemblant vaguement a Dumbledore s'éclatait a faire des bateaux avec sa fumée. Les jumeaux et Remus se dévoraient du regard ce qui était sensiblement pitoyable mais bon… il n'allait pas piquer de crise de jalousie quand même. et Légolas eh bien… il le fixait intensément ce qui mettait le pauvre petit gryffondor très mal a l'aise.

Un vague de douleur passa dans ses muscles et il grogna en fixant ses mains. Des griffes étaient apparues et disparurent presque tout de suite. Il s'efforça de garder une respiration calme et lente, la panique n'était peut être pas une bonne idée maintenant. Fallait il vraiment que son père soit une créature aussi bizarre ? franchement ! il tenta de continuer a manger tout en sentant son estomac se contracter avec une nouvelle vague de douleur. Sa respiration se bloqua et son dos s'arqua. Il fallait qu'il parte tout de suite. Le soleil était couché et c'était la nouvelle lune. Ca n'allait plus tarder. Il se leva un peu chancelant et tenta de regagner sa chambre. A quelques mètres de la terrassa, une nouvelle vague le traversa et le fit tomber a genoux au sol en gémissant. Remus, Aragorn et Légolas se levèrent tous les 3 en même temps et Remus se jeta sur son neveux vite suivis par les deux autres. Ils le montèrent dans sa chambre et l'allongèrent sur le lit.

Le loup garou déchira la chemise du jeune elfe dévoilant une torse d'habitude parfait qui en se moment était traversé par des craquellement absolument horribles. De la sueur perlait sur le front du jeune gryffondor et des plaintes s'échappaient de sa gorge.

« ça va aller Harry ! ne t'inquiète pas ! ton père aussi a du passer par là ! »

Remus fit apparaître un baquet d'eau et une éponge et commença a humidifier le front du jeune elfe qui avait du mal a rester sans bouger. Aragorn et Légolas les regardaient incertains de la conduite a tenir.

« qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » demanda Légolas d'un voix un peu plus rauque que d'habitude.

« Harry n'est que moitié elfe ! l'autre moitié se réveille. Vous ne devriez pas rester ici ! ça ne va pas être beau a voir. »

« il va être notre compagnon, je préfère savoir ce qu'il est ! je reste ! » affirma Aragorn et Légolas ne fit qu'hocher la tête.

Un cri déchira le silence et le corps d'Harry s'arqua. Il s'accrocha aux draps et les déchira avec ses ongles acérés. Il ressemblait a un animal mourrant ou a quelqu'un soumis au doloris. Il haletait, gémissait, criait, se tournait et se retournait dans tous les sens. Remus le tourna sur le ventre et observa avec une fascination morbide son dos se soulever tandis que deux appendices poussaient la peau.

Un hurlement de douleur retentit et les 3 spectateurs se retrouvèrent couverts de sang et de bouts de chaire. Légolas déglutit difficilement essayant de ne pas rendre ce qu'il avait mangé. Il ouvrit les yeux sous le choc en regardant ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Les cheveux du jeune homme avait légèrement poussés et arrivaient un peu en dessous des épaules. Deux ailes d'un noir de jais couvertes de plumes sortaient de son dos et battaient frénétiquement l'air en séchant. Remus essuya le sang qu'il avait sur le visage et passa une main sur les ailes qui frémirent. Il s'agenouilla auprès du jeune homme et repoussa des mèches de cheveux qui avaient glissées sur son beau visage. Deux émeraudes papillonnèrent douloureusement et se posèrent sur son visage avec lassitude.

« hey » croassa Harry. " a quoi elles ressembles?"

« elles sont superbes Harry. De vraies merveille. Comment tu te sens ? » lui demanda Remus inquiet.

« j'ai l'impression de m'être pris une dizaine de doloris. Mais sans le coté folie derrière ce qui est assez réjouissant. Je vois avoir des potions anti douleur dans ma malles. »

« attend je regarde. »

il ouvrit la malle et en sortit une petite mallette. Il l'ouvrit également et sortit un flacon de potion rouge vif. Il approcha le goulot de la bouche sèche d'Harry et le fit avaler la mixture visiblement infecte. La douleur disparut presque tout de suite et le jeune elfe se releva doucement. il jeta un coup d'œil a ses ailes qui vinrent l'entourer tendrement. Sans qu'il ne le sache, un elfe blond recevait en ce moment la plus belle vision de sa vie. Un écrin de plume noire ou reposait un visage sculpté dans la plus fine porcelaine encadré de cheveux noirs de jais et ou deux émeraudes brillantes le fixaient sans vraiment le voir. Tout simplement magnifique.

Un léger vent fit voler quelques mèches dorée tandis que les ailes s'agitaient. Harry s'envola de quelques centimètres et son sourire devint extatique. Il aimait la sensation de liberté qu'il éprouvait quand il ne touchait plus le sol. Cependant, le vol lui demandait une dose assez importante d'énergie et il retomba sur son lit assez lourdement.

« ça vous ennuie si je m'endors ? personnellement, je suis crevé ! »

« pas du tout Harry ! repose toi tu en as besoin. »

« merci Remus. A demain. »

il tomba presque tout de suite dans les limbes du sommeil laissant son corps s'habituer a ses nouveaux changements. Ils dormit durant les deux jours suivant, souvent veillé par Remus et les jumeaux, Légolas qui en profitait pour se rincer l'œil copieusement, ou Aragorn qui fouillait un peu dans les affaires du jeune elfe. Il avait d'ailleurs hurlé au scandale en tombant sur des photos d'école d'Harry et il avait fallut a Remus toute sa patience pour expliquer a l'homme qui non, les âmes de ces personnes n'avaient pas été retenues prisonnières sur du papier mais que c'était simplement magique.

Harry se réveilla en grognant sourdement. Son corps entier était douloureux et ses foutues ailes continuaient a battre sans qu'il ne parvienne a les contrôler. Il devait bien y avoir un moyen de les rentrer. A cours d'idées, il passa un simple pantalon noir en toile taille basse et sortit. Il ne s'était même pas regardé dans une glace ce qu'il regretta en voyant les regards posés sur lui. Un regard acier particulièrement brûlant le fit rougir et fondre en même temps. Il se demanda si en présence de Légolas, il ne devrait pas se peindre définitivement les joues en rouge.

« dis Remus, tu sauras pas a tout hasard comment papa faisait pour… ça ? » demanda Harry très embarrassé.

« concentre toi pour les faire disparaître. Tu dois t'imaginer qu'elles entrent en toi. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, ferma les yeux et se concentra sur ses ailes. Une fine lueur dorée l'entoura et les ailes disparurent. Il prit une grande inspiration et regarda.

« j'ai réussi ! elles sont plus là ! »

oui sauf que maintenant il avait vraiment conscience d'être torse nu devant une dizaine de personnes. Et visiblement, la dizaine de personne appréciait ce qu'elles voyaient. Il piqua une nouvelle fois un fard ahurissant et disparut dans sa chambre sous le rire moqueur de Remus. Il réapparut quelques minutes plus tard avec une fine chemise blanche ouverte et ne laissant aucune place a l'imagination. Ses abdominaux dévoilés étaient a croquer. Légolas lui tira immédiatement une chaise et Harry le fusilla du regard en marmonnant qu'il était pas une fille.

Il passa quelques heures avec Remus ou ils parlèrent de ses parents, et énoncèrent des vieux souvenirs en rigolant. Le lendemain matin, Harry passa un pantalon en cuir noir avec des hautes bottes, une espèce de tunique en cuir également collante comme une deuxième peau, il planqua ses armes un peu partout et noua ses cheveux en catogan puis rejoignit les autres sur la terrasse. Il faillit s'étouffer de rire en voyant Légolas qui avait passé une espèce de collant vert pommes et une tunique brune. Il ressemblait a une mauvaise caricature de Peter Pan et Harry dut se mordre la joue jusqu'au sang qui ne pas éclater. Il toussota mal a l'aise et alla rejoindre Remus ou il laissa libre court a son hilarité.

Le loup garou lui rappela les dernier conseils de sécurités et Fumseck s'envola en chantant. Tous se mirent en route et le jeune Gryffondor tentait de suivre tout le monde étant donné qu'ils risquaient de faire le chemin a pied. Il avait lâché Erebrus avant et lui avait donné leur itinéraire. Le cheval avait don prit un autre itinéraire et les rattraperait un jour ou l'autre.

Du coté de la joyeuse petite troupe, Boromir et Gandalf était devant tous les deux, Aragorn tirait le cheval de Sam, les hobbits suivaient le groupe, Gimli râlait comme a son habitude et les deux elfes étaient derrière. Légolas tentait visiblement de tester la patience du jeune elfe. En gros ça ressemblait a : « attention au trou là ! faites attention a votre jambe, vous n'êtes pas fatigué ? vous n'avez pas mal au pied ? on peut s'arrêter si vous le souhaitez… » et finalement, Harry en eut assez, il arrêta du bouger et hurla en elfique.

« AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH ! STOP ! MAINTENANT CA SUFFIT ! D ACCORD JE NE SUIS PAS LE PLUS MUSCLE OU LE PLUS GRAND D ENTRE VOUS ! MAIS JE NE SUIS NI UNE GAMINE DE 12 ANS NI UN COLLEGIENNE ! LA GUERRE JE SUIS DEDANS DEPUIS QUE J AI 11 ANS ALORS ARRETE DE ME PRENDRE POUR UN BOUT DE CRISTAL ET FOUS MOI LA PAIX ! COMPRIS ? »

Légolas hocha vivement la tête tous comme les autres qui regardaient l jeune elfe très impressionné. C'était pas tout les jours que l'elfe blond se faisait gueuler dessus par un autre et gimli se marrait dans son coin. Finalement, Légolas laissa le jeune prince elfique tranquille et se contenta de lui faire la conversation. Il lui faisait la visite guidée de ce qu'il voyaient.

Au soir ils s'arrêtèrent a l'orée d'une foret et montèrent leurs petits camps. Harry plaça quelques sorts de protection autour du campement et il s'endormit presque tout de suite. Il se réveilla le lendemain en serrant très fort un coussin doux et chaud. Il grogna et fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil. Depuis quand les coussins étaient ils chaud, long et le serrait lui très possessivement. Il ouvrit les yeux tombant sur le visage parfait de l'elfe blond. Il hésita un instant a se séparer de ce super doudou et finalement le serra encore plus fort en plongeant son nez dans le cou de Légolas. Tous se réveillèrent un peu plus tard souriant en voyant les deux elfes tendrement enlacés. Gimli toujours aussi délicat réveilla le blond a coup de pied et faillit se prendre une flèche entre les deux yeux. Il secoua légèrement sa charge qui ronronna et grogna en marmonnant « encore 3 minutes Ron ! ».

Finalement agacé par les secousses il ouvrit les yeux prêt a rabrouer son ami quand il se rendit compte que Ron était mort depuis plusieurs moi et qu'il n'était définitivement pas blond. Il se passa un main sur le visage pour chasser son air probablement triste et se leva. Ses affaires allèrent se rangers seules dans sa malle et il passa un pantalon en lin noir avec un pull a col roulé, raccrocha ses armes et rétrécit sa malle qu'il accrocha a la patte de Fumseck qui se ré envola.

Vers midi, ils arrivèrent sur une espèce de petite colline ou l'un des Hobits, Sam si il avait bien compris commença a frotter deux pierres l'une contre l'autre pour avoir une petite étincelle. Prenant pitié, Harry fit un moulinet de la main et les brindilles s'allumèrent toutes seules comme des grandes. Sam lui jeta un regard impressionné auquel Harry répondit par un sourire moqueur. Non mais ! il n'était un sorcier quand même !

Quand le repas fut cuit, chacun s'installa sur des pierres et commencèrent a manger tranquillement tout en discutant de trucs et d'autres. Les deux cousins Mery et Pippin réclamèrent des cours d'épée et Boromir se leva tout content de servir a quelque chose pour une fois. Il montra quelques bottes aux hobbits et Harry fronça les yeux en se disant qu'ils n'avaient pas du tout la même manière qu'eux en ce qui concernait le combat. Aragorn dut le remarquer puisqu'il l'interpella.

« il y a un problème Harry ? »

« non je me disais juste qu'on ne fait pas comme ça de là ou je viens ! »

« le prince elfique ne saurait il pas se battre ? » se moqua Boromir.

« pourquoi ? vous voulez vous prendre une raclée ? » grogna Harry qui détestait de plus en plus cet homme.

Prêt a lui faire regretter ce genre de commentaire, le fils de l'intendant du gondor lui fit geste de venir et Harry se leva très lentement et fit venir l'épée de gryffondor directement a lui et sans un mot. Il salua Boromir qui le regard faire étonné et se mit en position de bataille. Ce fut très rapide, Boromir chargea, Harry prit appui sur un rocher et fit un salto au dessus de lui avait de se retourner et d'un coup de pied magistral, de l'envoyer contre un rochet avant d'enlever une dague trop rapidement pour un œil humain et de l'envoyer sur l'homme qui cru sa dernière heure arrivée. Il ferma les yeux et les réouvrit en ne sentant rien le toucher. Le poignard était profondément enfoncé dans la roche et avait coupé net une mèche de cheveux. Le visage du jeune elfe était totalement insondable. Des applaudissements s'élevèrent.

« c'était une très belle démonstration Harry » le félicita Aragorn. Harry se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

« comment ça une belle démonstration ? je l'ai manqué ! » rétorqua le jeune elfe.

Un silence de mort retomba jusqu'à ce qu'un des hobbits fasse remarquer qu'un nuage allant drôlement vite et contre le vent se dirigeait vers eux. Légolas plissa les yeux.

« ce sont des Crébin du pays de Din ! »

visiblement ça devait être de sales bestioles puisque Gandalf ordonna a tout le monde de se cacher. Même fumseck dut se planquer sous une pierre avec son maître ce qu'il réprouva par un chant indigne et n'ayant pas d'autre option, Harry lui cloua le bec, littéralement. Quand les oiseaux furent partis ils se relevèrent plus ou moins difficilement et Harry épousseta sa tunique et enleva les quelques brindilles de ses cheveux. Depuis quand était il devenu aussi précieux ? il frissonna et reporta son attention sur les autres qui étaient déjà debout. Gandalf avait l'air en proie a une intense réflexion et tous attendirent son jugement.

« c'était les espions de Saruman. Cela veut dire que la route du Sud est surveillée. Il faut passer par le col de Caradras. » Gandalf pointa le pic de la montagne enneigée ce qui conforta Harry dans l'idée que cet homme était dingue.

Très lentement, ils commencèrent l'ascension du col. Les Hobbits n'étant pas habitués au froid, ils étaient tous bleus et ressemblaient d'avantage a des schtoumpfs qu'a autre chose. Ils grelottaient sur place dans leurs capes et s'enfonçaient dans la neige. Seuls lui et Légolas marchaient sur la neige et non dans la neige. Frodon se prit les pieds dans sa cape et tomba en arrière tout en roulant dans la neige. Anarogn le rattrapa et le jeune hobbit remarqua que l'anneau n'était plus a son cou mais qu'il pendant au bout de la lame de Boromir.

Harry fronça les sourcils et croisa le regard d'Aragorn qui mit sa main sur le pommeau de son épée.

« rendez l'anneau a Frodon Boromir ! » lui ordonna Aragorn.

Boromir rapprocha l'anneau de son visage. Il semblait être fasciné. Encore un dingue avide de pouvoir.

« il est étrange qu'il faille éprouver une telle peur a la vue d'une si petite chose. » déclara calmement boromir cependant il tendit l'anneau a Frodon qui le lui arracha des mains et le remit autour de son cou. Ils se remirent ensuite en route.

Quand ils arrivèrent en haut de la montagne, Harry jeta tranquillement des sorts de réchauffements sur tous le monde qui le remercièrent par un sourire et il commencèrent a escalader la falaise. Autant dire que s'ils tombaient, ils étaient plutôt mal barré. Une voix surgie de nulle part le fit frissonner.

« j'entend une voix dans le vent c'est normal ? » s'enquit Harry.

Les autres tendirent l'oreille et Gandalf pâlit en déclarant que c'était Saruman qui voulait faire s'écrouler la montagne. Rien de super motivant en somme. Le magicien commença a prononcer des paroles dans une langue inconnu mais rien n'y faisait.

« Gandalf, faisons demi tour et passons par la trouée du Rohan, nous nous arrêteront chez moi » proposa Boromir.

« non ! la trouée du Rohan nous rapproche trop d'Isengard » contra Aragorn.

« Gandalf, si on ne peut pas passer par au dessus de la montagne, passons par en dessous. Passons pas les mines de la Moria. Mon cousin Balin nous accueillera volontiers. » déclara Gimli.

Harry capta une tension chez le vieil homme a la mention des mines mais il n'eut pas le temps de penser beaucoup plus tandis que Légolas le plaquait contre la paroi et contre son corps accessoirement. Le jeune elfe rougit intensément en voyant les yeux, le nez et surtout les lèvres, espacées des siennes de quelques millimètres. Ceci dit, la brusque montée de chaleur fut rafraîchie quand des blocs de neige leur tombèrent dessus. Résultat, il se retrouva couvert de neige et de Légolas allongé allègrement entre ses jambes écartée et pliée. Autant dire que d'un point de vue extérieur, la position aurait pu prêter a confusion. Il le repoussa peut être un peu trop brusquement et se sécha d'un coup de poignet avant de faire de même pour ses camarades et de les réchauffer de la même façon.

« gandalf, Saruman ne nous laissera pas tranquille avant que nous ne soyons mort ! passons par les mines. » le rabroua Aragorn.

« laissons le porteur de l'anneau décider » soupira Gandalf.

« nous passerons par les mines » trancha Frodon.

Gandalf hocha la tête défaitiste mais suivit les autres qui faisaient demi tour. Harry se hissa a sa hauteur.

« que craignez vous tant dans ces mines ? »

« qui vous dit que je crains quelque chose ? »

« votre être tout entier exprime la répulsion a y aller. Et n'oubliez pas que tous les elfes sont empathe. »

« les nains ont creusés trop profondément et je crains ce sur quoi nous risquons ne tomber là en dessous. »

« nous n'avons plus qu'a prié pour avoir de la chance alors. » soupira Harry.

Il regarda ses compagnons redescendre gaiement la montagne et souffla. Dans quel merdier s'était il encore fourré ?

* * *

ah ah! oui je sais, je suis très sadique! allez les gars, soyez sympa et laissez moi une review d'encouragement d'accord? bisous a tout le monde et a la prochaine. 


	5. Chapter 5

kikou tout le monde, ca y est je suis enfin parvenue a compléter le chapitre 4. après maintes et maintes discussion avec ma bêta lectrice préférée a moi, nous en sommes venues a la conclusion que cette fic serait mon tout premier threesome. J AI DONC LE PLAISIR DE VOUS ANNONCER QUE LE COUPLE PHARD ET GAGNANT SERA: LEGOLAS/HARRY/ARAGORN.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : la mort du vieux !

Quand vint le soir, ils firent une halte près de la foret et Harry dénicha un petit lac fort sympathique avec une petite cascade. Il avait grand besoin d'une douche après tout ça. Il la tapota du bout du doigt et vérifia si il n 'y avait pas de bestiole dedans. Il se déshabille remerciant toutes ces années a avoir fait du Quidditch au moins il n'avait plus honte de montrer son corps.

Un charmant elfe blond planqué dans les fourrés regardait le spectacle les yeux brillant et une certaine partie de son anatomie en éveil. Le gamin était diablement foutu il devait l'admettre. Encore mieux qu'un elfe et dieu sait qu'il en avait vu des elfes nus. De longues jambes fines et blanche aux muscles bandés, une croupe rebondie et appelant a être dominé. Il sursauta quand Harry éclata de rire et se tourna vers lui une moue coquine au visage.

« vous comptez me regarder encore longtemps ou bien vous me rejoignez ? » demanda le jeune elfe.

Harry lui même était en train de se gifler mentalement pour avoir lâché un truc pareil. Et comment pourrait il résister a la tentation en ayant ce véritable dieu, nu et face a lui. Heureusement, la noirceur de la nuit cachait les rougeur qui avaient envahissaient ses joues. Avec un sourire pervers et des yeux plus brillants que jamais, Légolas se déshabilla dévoilant sa parfaite nudité ainsi que son sexe dressé aux ¾. Harry fit un gros gloups en sentant son propre membre réagir a la vision et il tenta d'imaginer McGonagall a poil dans un lit avec rogue. Bizarrement, la vue de Rogue a poil ne fit qu'accentuer la rigidité partielle et il chercha autre chose. L'eau elle même semblait bouillir autour de lui.

Un souffle sur sa nuque le fit frissonner et sursauter. Il n'avait pas vu le blond se glisser dans l'eau jusque derrière lui en revanche, il ne put ignorer l'effleurement d'un gland humide et il s'écarta rapidement tentant de reprendre contenance en nageant un peu. Il prit de grandes goulées d'air, imagina des icebergs un peu partout autour de lui. En désespoir de cause il s'immergea entièrement dans l'eau et sentit ses cheveux s'enrouler autour de son visage. Il prit appui sur le fond et donna un grand coup de pied. Il reprit sa respiration et balaya ses cheveux de sa figure.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'il offrait la plus belle vision de sa vie a Légolas qui bien évidemment n'en perdait pas une miette. La vue d'un apollon nu, les cheveux mouillés et le corps parsemés de petites gouttelettes nacrées. Il fut hypnotisé par l'une des gouttes longeant sa mâchoire, passants sur sa poitrine ferme et l'un de ses tétons et s'enfuir dans l'eau. En quelques brassées, le blond se trouvait face au brun et leurs yeux se noyèrent les uns dans les autres.

Légolas agrippa les la nuque d'Harry et joignit leur lèvres dans un baiser passionné et brûlant. Après une demi seconde d'hésitation, Harry entoura la nuque de son compagnon avec ses bras et rapprocha leurs corps en gémissant quand les deux érections se rencontrèrent. Il grogna légèrement quand son dos rencontra la paroi dur et pointue de la cascade. Ses mains étaient clouées au mur par la poigne ferme de l'elfe qui le maintenait serré contre lui et dont la bouche commençait sa route le long du cou du plue jeune laissant une traînée de lave brûlante. Ses gémissements devenaient de plus en plus erratiques et pourtant une vague de panique commençait a s'emparer de lui. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça ici et comme ça ? entre 4 poissons bigleux et pervers (n.a : Lili me dit de vous dire qu'elle est le poisson arc en ciel sur le coin a gauche). Il était encore vierge ça c'était pas un scoop. Et franchement même si il se sentait prêt a passer le cap ici et maintenant, ça ressemblait un peu trop a un coup tiré a la sauvette. Hors, Harry voulait du romantisme, des fleurs, des angelots jouant de la musique. C'est pas parce que l'on est un guerrier redoutable et adorant faire couler le sang que tout doit être comme ça ? n'est-ce pas ?

Etrangement, ses pensées rationnelle se firent la malle en sentant une bouche chaude et humide entourer son gland violacé et tendu a l'extrême. Il fallait qu'il le repousse et tout de suite. Il mit ses mains dans les cheveux de l'elfe dans le ferme espoir de l'écarter de sa virilité en émoi mais les mèches blondes s'enroulèrent autour de ses doigts. leurs douceurs était incomparable et il se retrouva a faire un massage de cuir chevelu a celui qui lui faisait un massage boursiale. Quand un doigt commença a titiller son intimité, le signal d'alerte résonna et il envoya l'elfe dans l'eau a quelques mètres de là.

Harry s'accrocha a la paroi pour ne pas tomber et il récupéra son souffle assez difficilement. Il fit un plongeon spectaculaire digne de Ian Thorp et retourna sur la berge ou il se sécha d'un coup de poignet et se rhabilla en vitesse évitant le regard mi étonné mi blessé de l'elfe. Fallait quand même dire qu'en général, personne ne résistait a son charme alors il était pas habitué a ce genre de réaction. Cependant, ça n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Que du contraire d'ailleurs.

Les joyeux compagnons virent le jeune prince elfique revenir près du feu avec les joues rougies et le regard fuyant. Légolas suivait de loin et avait plus ou moins la même tête. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps a certaines pour se faire une idée plutôt juste de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Légolas venait de se prendre un râteau mémorable.

Aragorn fronça les sourcils et suivit le jeune elfe qu'il retrouva assis contre un arbre avec une espèce de chose blanche au bout rougeoyant et émettant de la fumée (n.a : c'est une clope les gars vous faites pas de mauvaises idées !).

« Harry ? » demanda t il doucement.

le jeune elfe releva deux émeraudes perdues et confuses sur son interlocuteur.

« tu vas bien ? » demanda t il encore attendant une réponse.

Harry hocha doucement la tête incapable de parler. Ou même d'expliquer ce qui l'embêtait. Comment aurait il pu lui expliquer a lui justement ? il se tendit un peu quand Aragorn s'installa face a lui et posa une main sur son épaule. D'ou venait cette envie de plonger dans ces bras fort et de se laisser bercer. Encore la fierté des Gryffondors ? il n'avait que 19 ans après tout ! un doigt calleux passa sous son menton et il rougit en imaginant ce doigt accompagné de tout ses petits copains glisser sur lui. Non mais c'était quoi ça encore ? il avait résisté aux montées d'hormones et là elles devenaient incontrôlables. Il repoussa assez durement la main et se releva rapidement. Malheureusement, c'était sans compter l'habilité du rôdeur qui attrapa violemment son épaule et l'obligea a lui faire face le collant de ce fait contre un tronc d'arbre.

« non mais c'est une manie chez vous de coller les pauvres demi elfes sans défense a des objets durs et pointus ? » grogna Harry en rougissant encore plus devant le double sens de la fin de sa phrase.

« qui d'autre t'as collé contre quelque chose de dur et pointu ? » lui demanda Aragorn une pointe de jalousie dans le fond de la voix.

« je précise que c'était une paroi rocheuse. »

« Légolas ! » souffla l'homme un peu plus jaloux si possible.

« et alors quoi ? toi t'es casé avec ma tante je te rappelle. »

« casé n'est pas le terme correct très cher ! »

« elle t'a filé son pendentif ! »

« pour me protéger ! »

« et parce qu'elle t'aime ! »

« ça te dérange ? »

« oui ! »

Harry avait répondu au tac o tac et là il se rendait compte de l'horrible boulette qu'il avait fait mais une bouche chaude et vorace couvrit la sienne et une genoux se glissa entre ses jambes. Les hanches de l'homme commencèrent a onduler et éveillèrent ce qu'Harry avait eu tant de mal a endormir. Les sens vampiriques d'Harry se mirent eux aussi en éveil et il balança son poing dans la figure de l'homme qui recula sous la force de l'impact.

« NON MAIS C EST FINI OUI ? ET APRES C EST LE TOUR DE QUI ? DE GIMLI ? GANDALF? LES HOBBITS? JE NE SUIS PAS UN STEAK ! SI VOUS AVEZ DES ENVIES A ASSOUVIR ? TROUVEZ VOUS UNE CHEVRE ! »

il laissa le rôdeur médusé et retourna au campement en envoyant des regards meurtriers a tout le monde. Il se changea en loup et se coucha en boule sous sa couverture. Au moins, personne ne voudrait s'attaquer a un loup.

Le lendemain, l'ambiance était plutôt glaciale. Harry tirait la tronche et défiait quiconque de s'approcher de lui, Légolas et Aragorn se toisaient du regard comme des chiens face a une superbe cote de bœuf bien saignante. A la fin de la soirée ils arrivèrent face a un mur de pierre et les rayon de la lune éclairèrent la porte qui scintilla. Harry eut une pensée pour Remus qui devait être en pleine transformation et il ignorait qu'en fait, Elrond avait trouvé le moyen de soigner Remus et que celui ci était en pleine partie de débauche avec les jumeaux.

Il s'installa sur une pierre et attendit que le vieux ait finit de fumer sa pipe et éventuellement qu'il ait trouvé le mot de passe. Si Hermione était là, elle l'aurait trouvé en moins de deux. Mais Hermione n'était pas là et ne reviendrait jamais. Il laissa son esprit divaguer dans les coins sombre de sa vie, s'isolant complètement du monde extérieur. Les hobbits s'éclataient a balancer des cailloux dans la vase du moins jusqu'à ce qu' Aragorn les en empêche un peu brutalement.

« c'est une énigme Gandalf. Entrez ami ou partez. Comment dit on ami en elfique ? » demanda Frodon d'une petite voix fluette.

« mellon »

la porte grinça et s'ouvrit. Gimli était encore en train de fantasmer sur un bon feu, une bonne bière et un gros morceau de viande quand ils entrèrent tous. Harry resta un peu en retrait se sentant inconfortable a l'ambiance qui régnait a l'intérieur et il eut la confirmation en voyant tous les squelettes en tassés et criblés de flèches.

« des gobelins » déclara Légolas en tirant une flèche.

« bravo Légolas ! t'as trouvé ça tout seul ou il t'a fallut un coup de main ? » demanda sournoisement Aragorn.

Légolas le fusilla du regard et s'apprêtait a répondre quand un cri les alerta. Harry jouait au papillon avec une bestiole. Une espèce de calamar géant qui retenait le demi elfe par la jambe et le secouait comme un prunier. Il sortit son épée et coupa la tentacule pour se retrouver prisonnier d'une autre et encore d'une autre, et encore d'une autre. A terre, Légolas tirait des flèches sur tout ce qui bougeait et Aragorn coupait tout ce que présentait devant lui. Harry lâcha un cri aigu quand il tomba en chute libre et qu'il atterrit dans les bras chaud d'Aragorn les yeux fermés. Il ouvrit un œil, puis autre, rougit et sortit des bras en entraînant ses deux sauveurs vers l'intérieur de la mine. La bestiole ne semblait pas décidée a laisser partir sa proie et les suivit. Légèrement exaspéré, Harry tendit ses deux mains devant.

« AVADA KEDAVRA. »

un jet de lumière verte frappa la bestioles qui s'effondra au sol dans un bruit sourd et fit en prime s'écrouler la porte d'accès les obligeant a avancer dans le tunnel sombre. Fumseck apparut dans une flamme a coté d'Harry et se posa sur son épaule. Gandalf fit apparaître de la lumière sur le bout de son bout de bois et Harry laissa une petite boule de feu voler au dessus de chacun. Ils gravirent des escaliers en pierre absolument immense et ardus jusqu'à arriver face a deux portes ou Gandalf eut encore une fois un trou de mémoire. Harry se demanda vaguement si dans ce monde si aussi Alzheimer existait. Si c'était le cas, le pauvre vieux devait être en stade terminal. Il profita un peu de cette halte et alla s'asseoir entre Légolas et Aragorn qui le regardaient incertain de la conduite a tenir.

« écoutez tous les deux. C'est assez compliqué d'accord ? aussi bien pour vous que pour moi. Je n'ai jamais eu de petite amie ou de petit ami. Mes hormones se sont toujours très bien comportées et en présence de vous deux, elles sont intenables. Vous me plaisez tous les deux et ne me demandez pas de choisir. Faites votre propre choix et je m'y conformerais. »

les deux hommes se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête en souriant soulagés. Gandalf lui montra finalement le chemin. Frodon avait l'air anxieux. La présence de la créature bizarre qui les suivaient depuis quelques jours devait en être la raison.

Au bout de 3 jours de marche, ils arrivèrent face a une porte ouverte et l'intérieur de la pièce était illuminé sur une tombe. Gimli poussa un cri de tristesse et se rua sur la tombe qui portait les inscriptions de son cousin. Gandalf ramassa un vieux bouquin traînant. C'était un journal. Il racontait la dernière journée des nains. Visiblement, ils s'étaient fait massacrés par des créatures maléfique et très probablement envoyées par Sauron.

Harry vit du coin de l'œil Mery toucher quelque chose, le main d'un des morts près du puits et il ferma les yeux. Ca allait mal se terminer. Effectivement, le squelette et le sceau tomba a travers le puit faisant un vacarme de tous les diables. Si avec ça les gobelins ne rappliquaient pas, ils leurs faudrait probablement une invitation signée. Ils entendirent des bruits de tambours qui s'approchaient petit a petit et la lame de Frodon avait virée au bleu preuve que les trucs bizarre arrivaient. Harry jeta un bref sorts sur la porte pour la sceller. Ca ne tiendrait pas longtemps mais au moins, ils auraient le temps de se préparer. Légolas banda son arc, Gandalf se plaça devant les Hobbits, Aragorn et Boromir sortirent leurs épées, Gimli prépara sa hache et Harry sortit ses deux sabres. Il écarta les bras et traça un cercle imaginaire autour de lui. Maintenant il était prêt.

La porte commença a être violemment secouée et déchiquetée a coups de hache et des choses horribles entrèrent. Harry retroussa son nez en avisant ces créatures au teint oscillant entre le vert et le jaune a la peau plissée, les yeux globuleux et les dents pourries plus l'odeur infect. Au milieu d'eux se trouvait une espèce de chose bien plus grande que les autres et le jeune elfe entendit Boromir prévenir tout le monde qu'il y avait un troll des cavernes ! les Hobbtis se recroquevillaient les uns contre les autres et Harry se demanda vaguement la raison pour laquelle ils étaient là en fait.

Tous se battaient avec fougue. Légolas tirait flèche sur flèches, Aragorn coupait a peu près tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, Gimli s'était improvisé boucher et préparait du haché de gobelin. Pour un vieux croulant, Gandalf lui faisait vachement penser au professeur Dumbeldore. Ou bien aux vieux singe dans le roi lion. Et Harry eh bien, il s'éclatait comme un petit fou. Un sourire heureux illuminait ses traits tandis qu'il jouait a la toupie et zigouillait les choses. Il tentait de garder un œil sur les Hobbits qui étaient passés dans la pièce d'a coté et ou le Troll des cavernes venait d'entrer. Niveau physique, il était plutôt loin de celui qu'il avait vu quand il était encore en première année.

Les orcs étaient relativement facile a tuer jusqu'au moment ou le jeune elfe entendit des cris. Il prit son élan et sauta au dessus de la petite troupe de bestiole bizarre. Quelqu'un appelait Aragorn. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de troll et vit rouge. Frodon était recroquevillé dans un coin, Aragorn était juste devant lui tentant de la protéger d'une bête immense tenant un gourdin a la main. La créature balança son arme dans la figure de l'homme qui vola a travers la pièce et alla s'écraser contre le mur avant de ramener son attention sur le Hobbit.

Frodon était certain que sa dernière heure était arrivée. Le Troll était là juste devant lui, Aragorn était blessé, il n'avait plus personne pour le protéger. Il ferma les yeux attendant une mort rapide si possible et les ouvrit en ne sentant rien arriver. Il poussa un petit cri en voyant la tête du troll a ses pieds et le reste du corps oscillant dangereusement au sol. Le hobbit recula rapidement et se fit éclaboussé par le sang de la créature quand celle ci s'effondra. Derrière elle se tenait le jeune elfe aux cheveux noirs tenant fermement un anneau souillé de sang qu'il nettoya d'un coup d'œil et rangea a sa ceinture.

Gandalf regarda le spectacle en souriant et se rembrunit légèrement quand les bruits parvinrent a ses oreilles.

« il faut aller jusqu'au pont de Kazac Dum. »

la petite équipe reprit son chemin en courant jusqu'à une immense salle très haute et avec des colonnes. Une bruit de tambour et des grognements les firent s'arrêter. Une lumière avançait vers eux a toute vitesse.

« Gandalf ? qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Boromir un peu hésitant.

« un Ballrog. Un démon de l'ancien monde. Nous ne sommes pas de taille face a ça ! COUREZ ! »

il ne fallut pas le leur dire 2 fois et ils commencèrent a courir comme des possédés. Entre le démon pas loin derrière, les gobelins et les orcs qui les suivaient autant dire que personnes n'osa ralentir sa course. Harry avait prit la tête et courait comme si il avait Voldemort aux fesses mais si il avait bien compris l'histoire, c'était pas loin. Il poussa un petit cri étranglé quand il arriva au bout du chemin et qu'en dessous, c'était le vide. Ses bras s'agitèrent tandis qu'il tentait de reprendre son équilibre. Les bras de Légolas s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et le tirèrent en arrière.

« profiteur va ! » grogna le jeune elfe avec un grand sourire qui le blond lui rendit.

« aragorn ! conduisez les jusqu'au pont ! vous n'êtes plus très loin. » cria Gandalf.

Pas très loin était une chose toute relative si ont tenait compte du fait qu'ils devaient se grouiller dans des escaliers sinueux qui partaient dans tous les sens et que les orcs et les gobelins tentaient de les tuer a coup de flèche. Ayant toujours adoré les challenges, Harry se concentra quelques secondes et sortit ses ailes. Il se plaça a coté du petit groupe et tenta de maintenir un bouclier qui les protégeraient des flèches.

Ils arrivèrent a une parcelle d'escaliers détachées de l'autre. Légolas fut le premier a sauter vite suivi par Gandalf. Les pas du démons faisaient trembler la pierre et Aragorn se hâta de jeter Méry, Pippin et Sam avant que l'escalier ne s'effondre. Boromir sauta son tour Gimli refusa d'être jeté et se lança donc dans le vide. Il fut rattrapé par l'elfe blond qui le saisit par sa barbe sous les grognements du nain. Aragorn et Frodon remontèrent légèrement les escaliers quand l'écart se creusa encore plus. Voyant qu'ils n'y arriveraient pas et que l'escalier commençait a trembler a sa base, Harry leur jeta un rapide sort de poids plume avant de les attraper par l'épaule et de les ramener sur la bonne parcelle. Il grogne et grinça des dents quand une flèche se logea dans l'articulation de son aile droite. N'ayant pas vraiment le temps de se soigner maintenant, il reprit se course avec les autres et enfin ils purent traverser le pont.

Au moment ou Gandalf arrivait au milieu, le démons montra le bout de sa queue. Harry retint un hoquêtement d'horreur. Jamais il n'avait vu une chose pareille ! le démon en question devait mesurer une quinzaine de mètres. Son corps squelettiques était noir et entourés de flammes. Sa gueule décharnée crachait du feu et deux cornes reposaient fièrement sur son front. Et Gandalf devant lui faisait un peu pitié avec son mètre 80 ! cependant, le vieux magicien frappa le sol de son bâton lumineux défiant le démon de faire un pas de plus.

« vous ne passerez pas ! je suis un détenteur du feu secret. La flamme d'annoï. Le feu sombre ne vous servira a rien ! flamme d'Udün ! repartez dans l'ombre ! VOUS NE PASSEREZ PAS ! »

le démon voulut faire un pas en avant mais sous ses pieds le pont céda. Gandalf fit demi tour plutôt soulagé et tous lui sourirent. Sourire qui se fana rapidement quand l'espèce de lasso que tenait le démon vint s'enrouler autour de la cheville du vieil homme le tirant dans le vide. Harry fixa le visage choqué du magicien. Ce même regard perdu et étonné qu'avait eu Sirius en tombant dans le voile. Il eut une fois encore l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar. Et de voir son parrain disparaître sous ses yeux. La main de Légolas sur la sienne se serra fort le ramenant parmis eux juste au moment ou Frodon criait et tentait de se débattre de la poigne de boromir. Exactement la même réaction que lui quand il avait voulu se séparer de Remus pour rejoindre Sirius derrière le voile.

Harry resta figé quelques instants. Il aurait du faire quelque chose ! il aurait pu faire quelque chose ! il ferma les yeux combattant les larmes de rage et d'impuissance qui se glissaient sous ses paupières et se laissa traîner dehors par Légolas. Les Hobbits se réfugièrent dans un coin, se serrant tous les uns contre les autres. Cherchant un peu de réconfort durant cette période sombre. Légolas grimpa sur un rocher a part des autres, Boromir tentait de consoler les Hobbits du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Harry se dirigea vers Aragorn qui le prit doucement dans ses bras ne remarquant même pas la flèche encore enfoncée dans son aile.

« comment vas tu ? » lui demanda l'homme très doucement.

« j'ai vu trop de mort pour pouvoir encore pleurer je crois. Tu pourrais enlever la flèche ? j'y arrive pas tout seul. »

les yeux d'Aragorn s'écarquillèrent en voyant l'aile blessée. Il posa une main sur les plumes soyeuses et tira d'un coup sec. Harry retint le cri de douleur qui voulait forcer la barrière de sa gorge. L'homme fixa douloureusement ses mains couvertes de sang rouge vif. Harry rentra ses ailes en grimaçant. Il n'y avait plus qu'a espérer qu'il ne devrait plus les utiliser avant longtemps. Le grand brun ordonna a Légolas et Boromir de relever les hobbits et Harry se dirigea doucement vers Frodon. Il pouvait sentir sa douleur et la comprenait a 100. Il posa un genoux a terre et obligea le hobbit a le regarder dans les yeux. Il lui sourit gentiment en voyant que le petit homme tentait de retenir ses larmes et de rester fort.

« tu n'as pas a avoir honte Frodon ! il est normal de pleurer quelqu'un a qui l'on tient. »

« tu as déjà perdu quelqu'un que tu aimais ? »

« oui ! tous mes amis sont morts devant mes yeux ainsi que mon parrain et mes parents. »

« qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? »

« je me suis battu pour être le plus fort et je les ai vengé en faisant hurler leurs assassins. Mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de les pleurer. Et chaque jour qui passe ils me manquent un peu plus. Un jour, un vieil homme m'a dit que la mort n'était rien d'autre qu'une aventure de plus. Et je veux croire qu'ils sont quelque part heureux veillant sur moi qu'avec moi et souffrant des malheurs de cette terre. »

« je voudrais que l'anneau ne soit jamais venu a moi ! je voudrais que tout ceci ne soit jamais arrivé. »

« mais c'est arrivé Frodon et tu n'as pas le choix. Je t'aiderait du mieux que je le peux quitte a donner ma vie parce que si tu ne parviens pas a te débarrasser de cet anneau, ça sera a moi de me dresser face a Sauron et je ne me sens plus le courage de battre encore un mage noir. »

« alors je détruirais cet anneau pour toi. »

« merci ! viens, nous devons nous remettre en route ! »

la petite équipe regarda une dernière fois la montagne avant de faire demi tour et de partir vers de nouvelles aventures. La perte de Gandalf était tragique mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort et quelque chose au fond du jeune elfe lui disait que tout n'était pas terminé. Et qu'ils le reverraient un jour ce vieux fou !

* * *

j'espère que ca vous a plut. le chapitre suivant est a l'écriture et viendra avant la noel ca j'en suis sur mais quand excatcement, aucune idée. donc, laissez des reviews, ca me fait toujours très plaisir! 


	6. Chapter 6

kikou a tous! j'ai enfin réussis a boucler ce maudit chapitre! mouai bon 5 pages word! j'ai fait mieux je l'avoue mais alors l'histoire chez l'autre folle et la mort du pechno, c'est pas vraiment les meilleurs moment de l'histoire quoi! la suite ca va etre mieux! y a Eowyn qui va arriver mouahahahahahaha ( part dans un long rire sadique) elle va comprendre que ryry aime pas qu'on lui pique ses jouets ni qu'on marche sur ses plates bandes! bon aller! amusez vous bien

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Galadriel ou la libellule elfique et le héros destiné a mourir jeune !

Ils reprirent leurs courses a travers les bois. Aragorn leur avait dit que la nuit les collines grouillaient d'orcs et qu'au moins la forêt les protégeraient. Harry ralentit un peu en voyant la forêt. C'était par là qu'ils étaient arrivés avec Remus et Dobby. Comme quoi, ils étaient vachement doués quand même. Le bois était calme. Trop calme justement.

« faites attention a vous jeunes Hobbits. On dit qu'une grande enchanteresse habite dans ces bois. Une sorcière elfe aux terribles pouvoirs ! on dit que tout ceux qui l'ont regardés sont tombés sous son charme » commença Gimli. « voici un nains qu'elle n'envoûtera pas. J'ai les yeux du faucons et les oreilles du renard. »

Harry gloussa quand le nain se retrouva avec une flèche sous le nez. Y avait pas a dire, il était vraiment très doué. Le jeune elfe jeta un coup d'œils aux autres elfes et ricana ce qui attira leurs attentions.

« ça va ? vous êtes parvenus a vous détacher des arbres ? » demanda t il avec un grand sourire.

Les elfes grognèrent et Aragorn marmonna quelques mots en elfique pour leurs chefs Haldir. Les elfes leur firent signe d'avancer. Ils arrivèrent dans une superbe ville aux arbres immenses et montèrent le long d'un escaliers pour arriver sur une espèce de terrasse d'ou descendirent les souverains. Un homme et une femme, blonds tous les deux, habillés de blanc et émettant une aura de paix feinte qui déplut tout de suite a Harry. Ca se confirma quand en fixant la reine il sentit une intrusion dans son esprit. Il l'envoya rapidement au diable. Elle écarquilla les yeux et fit un pas en arrière en se sentant rejetée. Aragorn et Légolas haussèrent un sourcil étonné et se tournèrent vers Harry qui affichait un sourire victorieux. Ils levèrent les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Pourquoi fallait il toujours qu'il se fasse remarquer.

« 10 compagnons ont quittés FondCombe et je n'en vois que 9. ou est Gandalf ? car j'aimerais vivement m'entretenir avec lui. » demanda calmement le roi.

La reine les fixa les uns après les autres.

« il a basculé dans le vide » chuchota t elle lointaine.

Harry secoua la tête de désespoir en maudissant la légilimencie.

« votre quête ne tient malheureusement qu'a un fil. Ecartez vous en un tant sois peu et ça sera l'échec entraînant la mort de tous ! » reprit la reine blonde. Harry serra les dents en se demandant de quel droit cette espèce de pouf se permettait de leur donner des conseils dans ce genre ! elle devrait certainement s'entendre a merveille avec Boromis en ce qui concernait la démotivation des troupes. « cependant l'espoir perdure tant que la compagnie existe. Vous devez être harassés par le sommeil et le chagrin. Ce soir, vous pourrez dormir en paix ! » conclut elle avec un sourire bienveillant rappelant Dumbledore mais qui sur elle sonnait terriblement faux !

sans attendre les autres et assez mal a l'aise, le jeune elfe fit demi tour et descendit les escaliers rapidement.

Légolas le retrouva a genoux et les yeux fermés semblant très concentré. Il resta quelques instants a la regarder avant qu'un fin sourire ne barre ses lèvres du jeune elfe et qu'il n'ouvre ses beaux yeux émeraudes. L'elfe blond se pencha vers lui et caressa les lèvres du jeune brun ave les siennes avant de mordiller un peu sa lèvre inférieur.

Légolas se releva tirant le jeune homme avec lui et ils écoutèrent le chant qui s'élevaient a quelques pas de là.

« qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demande l'un des hobbit en tendant l'oreille.

« c'est un chant funéraire en l'honneur de Gandalf » répondit doucement Aragorn en venant se placer derrière Harry et entourant sa taille.

« que disent ils de lui ? » demanda le même hobbit.

« je n'ai pas le cœur a vous le traduire » répondit Légolas. « ma peine est encore trop récente ! »

Harry haussa un sourcil incrédule ! il avait l'air aussi triste que rogue était démonstratif ce qui n'était pas rien quand même ! cependant la mélodie mélancolique envahit son être et il se serra un peu plus fort dans les bras des deux hommes. Légolas et Harry se couchèrent dans un coin dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Aragorn jouait au psy avec Boromir, les hobbits discutaient entre eux et Frodon était a l'écart réfléchissant. Harry le vit se lever le regard vide et se diriger quelque part sans mettre personne au courant. Il connaissait bien ce genre de regard, c'était celui de ceux mis sous imperium. Il se dégagea des bras de Légolas qui se réveilla tout de suite et suivit le jeune hobbit.

Utilisant ses capacités vampiriques, il passa en mode furtif et suivit Frodon jusqu'à une espèce de petite terrasse éloignée ou le rejoignit la reine Galadriel. Se disant bien qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'ils entretiennent une relation extra conjugale quelconque, Harry se planqua derrière un arbre et attendit patiemment la suite qui ne tarda pas !

« veux tu regarder dans le miroir ? »

« qu'y verrais je ? »

« cela dépend. Personne ne peut dire ce que l'on va voir. Il montre des choses qui se sont déjà passées ! ou bien qui vont se produire et d'autre chose qui ne sont pas encore arrivée ! »

Harry regarda avec une certaine appréhension Frodon se pencher vers la surface tremblante de l'eau. De là ou il était il ne voyait pas grand chose mais il ne pouvait pas s'approcher sans se faire repérer. Quand Frodon retomba au sol, il avait l'air horrifié et désespéré et il n'était pas trop compliqué de deviner ce qu'il avait vu.

« la communauté va se dissoudre ! et ce sera l'échec ! » siffla méchamment la reine.

A genoux, Frodon lui tendit l'anneau.

« si vous me le demandiez, je vous donnerais l'anneau. » souffla t il d'une petite voix !

« vous m'offririez l'anneau unique ? je ne peux nier que mon cœur l'a ardemment désiré. A la place d'un seigneur des ténèbres, vous auriez une reine, non pas ténébreuse mais aussi belle et terrible que l'aurore, aussi traîtresse que…. »

Harry soupira en l'entendant faire sa publicité. Cette femme était définitivement folle ! un curieux mélange entre Bellatrix Lestrange et le professeur Trealawney ce qui l'un dans l'autre était loin d'être un compliment. Elle sembla finalement se calmer et se félicita elle même de son sang froid avant de déclarer qu'elle allait partir vers les terres immortelles ! en voilà une idée qu'elle était bonne !

« Frodon, vous êtes un porteur de l'anneau et cette tâche signifie être seul ! c'est votre destin ! » conclut la reine avant de faire demi tour. Harry regarda tristement le jeune hobbits comprenant a merveille ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour l'avoir vécu lui aussi. Rassuré que rien ne soit arrivé au petit, il retourna dans les bras de Légolas et Aragorn vint les rejoindre. Ils s'endormirent tous les 3 dans un enchevêtrement de pieds et de jambes et de souffles.

Le lendemain matin, ils reprenaient leur route mais heureusement cette fois ci, ils allaient en barque. Bien que la perspective de rester plusieurs jours sur une embarcation en bois avec pleins de monde dedans et de la flotte partout en dessous ne plaisait pas trop au plus jeune elfe, il ne dit rien et se contenta de suivre le mouvement tentant de rester digne même le visage virant vers le vert ! ceci dit, ça avait l'air de beaucoup amuser Fumseck qui passait en rase motte au dessus de leurs têtes et poussait de temps en temps des petits cris tout heureux ! Frodon serrait un petit flacon rempli d'eau comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Harry et Légolas scrutaient les environs pas rassurés. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient suivis et que ce qui les suivait n'était pas vraiment des gentilles petites bestioles. D'ailleurs, l'odeur qu'ils dégageaient semblait être assez pour convaincre quiconque.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis en voyant les deux immenses statues de pierre qui se dressaient devant eux.

« qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda t il a Aragorn.

« ça s'appelle l'argonate ! ce sont les rois de jadis, mes ancêtres ! ça fait bien longtemps que je voulais voir ça ! on va s'arrêter un peu plus loin ! »

ils accostèrent sur une petite plage et se hâtèrent de planquer les bateaux a l'abris des regards des orcs ou autres !

« nous traverserons le lac a la tombée de la nuit ! nous cacherons les barques et feront le reste du chemin a pied. Nous atteindrons le Mordore par le nord ! » déclara calmement Aragorn en fixant les autres compagnons.

« mais oui ! il nous suffira simplement de trouver notre chemin a travers Emin Muil ! un labyrinthe infranchissable fait de rochers coupant comme des lames de rasoirs ! et après ça ce sera encore mieux ! une région de marécages gluant et puants a perte de vue ! » rétorqua Gimli.

« oui ! c'est notre route ! je vous suggère de prendre du repos afin de recouvrer vos forces maître nain ! »

« recouvrez mes… » le reste de la phrase se termina en borborygme incompréhensibles qui devaient probablement signifier des tas d'insultes en langue des nains !

Harry regardait la joyeuse petite bande. Mery et Pipin se goinfraient comme a leur habitude, Frodon était silencieux, Sam jouait aux elfes de maison et a part, Légolas et Aragorn discutaient a mi voix. Utilisant ses donc vampiriques pour écouter ce qu'ils se disaient, il découvrit qu'en fait des troupeaux d'orcs patrouillaient sur la rive est ce qui n'était pas vraiment encourageant !

Il reporta son attention sur les autres et déglutit difficilement en voyant que Frodon et Boromis n'étaient plus là. Il jura un bon coup et sortit ses deux sabres jumeaux. Il finirait par le buter lui même ce foutu gondorien !(n.a :gondoriennnnnnnn, t'en souviens tu, les pieds nues dans ton gondoreuh…. Délire person désolée !) .

Il s'enfonça dans la forêt partant a la recherche des deux fugitifs momentanés et suivit les cris. Boromis était en train d'hurler sur le jeune hobbit, le traitant de traître et maudissant le monde entier ! il avait définitivement pété son dernier plomb. Il eut le temps de voir Frodon se rendre invisible et jeta un sort de repoussement a Boromir qui alla s'écraser contre un arbre un peu plus loin.

Il chercha Frodon en se servant de son odorat et le suivit a la trace. Aragorn l'avait trouvé avant lui et tentait de le calmer.

« vous le détruiriez vous si vous aviez le choix ? » demanda presque craintivement le hobbit.

Aragorn sembla en proie a un intense combat intérieur mais finit par se laisser tomber a genoux et referma les mains du hobbit sur l'anneau de Sauron.

« jusqu'au bout j'aurais été a vos côtés. Jusque dans les flammes du Mordore. »

« je le sais ! alors veillez sur les autres, en particuliers Sam. Il ne pourras pas comprendre. »

Aragorn hocha la tête et son regard tomba sur la lame devenue bleue de l'épée de Frodon. Il tira sa propre lame croisant le regard d'Harry qui hocha doucement la tête.

« partez Frodon ! partez vite ! » ordonna Aragorn en fixant le hobbit.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, leur envoya un regard d'excuse et se barre rapidement. Aragorn regarda les Orcs arriver par dizaines, il soupira, embrassa Harry comme si sa vie en dépendait et se mit en position de combat. Harry plaça ses lames en forme de croix et attendit que les orcs soient a portées de lame.

Comme un balais, tous leurs gestes étaient parfaitement réglés. Herry et Aragorn se firent un immense plaisir a dégommer tout ce qui leur passait sous la main. Les orcs tombaient autour d'eux comme des mouches devant une bombe de baygon !(n.a : la métaphore de merde ! désolée mais j'ai la grippe et elle attaque mon cerveau !). Harry se fraya un passage parmi les bestioles et tomba sur Légolas qui jouait a robin des bois avec les Orcs. Il décochait flèches sur flèches. Il se demanda d'ailleurs comme ça se faisait que son carquois soit toujours pleins ! (n.a : question que je me pose aussi ! si quelqu'un a la réponse, qu'il me prévienne !).

Il se plaça aux côtés de son elfes blond et zigouilla tous les trucs a portée de la main jusqu'à ce que le bruit d'une corne retienne son attention. Il croisa le regard de Légolas qui hocha positivement la tête et ils coururent ensemble jusqu'à Boromir qui tentait de résister, seul face a une vingtaine d'Orcs ! doués l'humain on devait bien l'admettre.

Harry vit tout de suite le truc plus grand que les autres avec une main blanche sur le front ! la marque des ténèbres était quand même beaucoup moins visible. Il leva son épée et s'apprêtait a décapiter un Boromir a genoux. Harry sentit son sang faire 4 fois le tour de son système veineux et il hurla un bel avada kedavra qui aurait certainement rempli de fierté ce bon vieux Voldy. Le truc s'envola et alla s'encastrer dans un arbre. Au moins, il était mort ! et Boromir n'était pas loin. Son ouie fine capta le cri des Hobbits et il regarda dans leur direction. Ils étaient en train de se faire kidnapper par des orcs et dans l'état actuel des choses, il ne pouvait rien faire. Les Orcs les entouraient encore.

Définitivement pas content, Harry chargea, ses sabres levés et dégoma tout ce qui se présentait a lui. Quand les dernières créatures eurent le bon sens de comprendre que c'était mal barré pour eux, il se barrèrent en courant. Le gondorien (n.a : je m'souviens ma mère m'aimait mais je suis au gondoreuhhhh… hum !redésolée !) était au sol et criblé de flèches. Aragorn s'agenouilla a côté de lui et murmura quelques mots a son oreille. Boromir finit par mourir, un sourire rassuré sur les lèvres.

« nous devons y aller Aragorn ! » le pressa Légolas. « nous devons retrouver Frodon ! »

« non Légolas ! j'ai laissé Frodon partir ! a présent, c'est a lui de faire le reste du chemin ! » répondit doucement Aragorn.

« alors la communauté a failli ! » souffla Gimli comme si ce simple fait avait porté atteinte a son honneur.

« non ! tant que nous resterons solidaire les uns envers les autres, la communauté n'aura pas failli. » rétorqua calmement Aragorn. « et puis, n'oublions pas Mery et Pipin, ils nous attendent ! nous devons les sauver. »

il regarda ses 3 compagnons qui hochèrent vigoureusement la tête.

Harry souleva Boromir avec un sort de lévitation et le coucha dans une barque. Aragorn posa son bouclier sur lui avec son épée et la corne brisée du Gondor. Ils poussèrent la barque au loin et la regardèrent s'éloigner jusqu'à disparaître complètement, happée par la chute d'eau.

Harry sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de ses épaules et leva ses yeux émeraudes vers le brun qui lui sourit gentiment avant de frôler ses lèvres avec les siennes. Gimli fit un bruit dégouté derrière et Légolas se contenta d'un petit soupir devant l'acte du nain !

Ils se remirent en route tout de suite après. Ils avaient du chemin a faire pour retrouver les hobbits et ils pouvaient juste espérer que Frodon et Sam iraient bien. Harry demanda a Fumseck de garder un œil sur le hobbit et d'éviter qu'il ne meure. L'oiseau immortel siffla doucement et prit son envol. Harry le regarda partir et soupira. Il se hissa a la hauteur d'Aragorn et Légolas et ils débutèrent leur petite course a travers les terres du milieu.

A suivre…

* * *

et voilà, c'était le chapitre 5! je sais qu'il y a pas mal de conneries mais bon, le passage n'était pas des plus intéressant! la suite devrait venir plus rapidement et normalement le lemon tant attendu devrait arriver rapidement. sur ce, il va falloir me laisser des reviews si vous voulez la suite niark niark niark! je ne serais gentille que si vous êtes gentils avec moi na! allez, gros bisous tous le monde et soyez généreux, c'est la saint valentin que diable! tient ouai au fait: JOYEUSE SAINT VALENTIN! j'espère que vous aurez recu un plus joli cadeau que moi! ( on se demande quel genre de goujat ose offrir un flingue a sa femme pour la fête des amoureux je vous jusre pfff!) bisous tout le monde 


	7. Chapter 7

Non, je ne suis pas morte ! Après 3 mois de silence, je reviens enfin, bon c'est vrai qu'avec Ertis, j'ai beaucoup de boulot. PARDOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN.

Voilà donc le chapitre 6 tant attendu par certains. Lisez bien et bisous !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : le retour du vieux !

Gandalf se battait courageusement contre le Balrog. C'était au moins une chose que l'on pouvait lui laisser. Une fois le démon tombé dans les abysses, le vieil homme tourné son regard vers la communauté et bascula dans le vide.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, cherchant désespérément son souffle. Cette image le hantait plus que celle de la mort de Sirius. Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, il sentait que le vieil homme n'était pas mort. Il était quelque part entre deux mondes et se battait pour sa survie mais il reviendrait. C'était bien connu, les mauvaises herbes, c'était coriace. Il se tourna doucement, resserra la couverture autour de son corps et se calla entre Légolas et Aragorn. Les deux adultes sourirent dans leur sommeil et resserrèrent leur prise sur le plus petit corps.

« » « » « »

Au même moment, Mery et Pipin jouaient a hue dada sur le dos des orcs tentant de supporter leurs odeurs plus que repoussante sinon mortelle.

« » « » « »

Pendant ce temps là, Sam jouait a des jeux sado maso avec Gollum. Il semblait que tirer l'ersatz de hobbit avec une corde elfique était un jeu hautement apprécié chez les petits hommes aux pieds poilus. Mais c'était pas vraiment sur que Gollum appréciait vue les cris de cochons égorgés qu'il poussait.

« » « » « »

Harry regardait Aragorn qui avait une oreille posée au sol et écoutait attentivement le bruit des Orcs fuyant vers le Sud. Gimli se plaignait et était a deux doigts de les traiter d'esclavagistes. Depuis 3 jours non stop, les 2 elfes, l'homme et le nain couraient après les Orcs. Gimli ventait les mérites des nains, redoutables selon lui sur les courtes distances. Harry vit quelque chose briller au sol. Aragorn jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule.

« Non sans raison tombent les feuilles de la Lorien ! » Fit remarquer Aragorn.

« Ils sont peut être en vie et ils ont moins d'un jour d'avance ! » S'empressa d'achever Légolas.

Ils continuèrent a courir jusqu'à arriver au bord d'une colline.

« Ou sommes nous a présent ? » Demanda Harry.

« Dans le Rohan. Pays des dresseurs de chevaux. Légolas, que voie tes yeux d'elfe ? »

« Les orcs se hâtent de retourner en Isengard. »

« Saroumane ! » Souffla Aragorn en suivant le regard de l'elfe.

« » « » « »

Ce qui restait de la communauté courrait, tentant de rattraper les Orcs qui semblaient être frappés par les fouets de leur maître. Gimli tentait de suivre les autres mais c'était pas simple. Harry et Légolas menaient la course, pour eux les elfes, c'était assez simple de suivre le pas. Aragorn n'avait pas trop de mal non plus mais c'était le nain qui ralentissait tout le monde.

« » « » « »

Mery et Pipin tentaient désespérément de ne pas mourir de peur devant les Orcs qui semblaient trouver normal de vouloir les manger. L'un d'eux avait même proposé a ce qu'ils ne mangent que les jambes puisque de toute manière, ils ne semblaient pas en avoir besoin. Finalement, ce pauvre petit gobelin s'était fait décapiter sans somation.

Au moment même ou ils pensaient qu'ils allaient se faire démembrer pour servir d'apéritif aux gobelins et aux orcs, une flèche humaine avait tuée l'un d'eux et des cavaliers étaient arrivés. Profitant de la cohue générale, ils en avaient profité pour se débarrasser de leurs liens et de se réfugier dans la forêt de Fangorn.

« » « » « »

« Le soleil est rouge ! Beaucoup de sang a du couler cette nuit ! » Fit remarquer Légolas en regardant l'horizon.

Aragorn entendit le bruits de chevaux et il leur fit signe de se planquer derrière une pierre avant d'en sortir lui même.

« Cavalier du Rohan » Cria t il. « Quelles nouvelles des hommes de la marche ? »

Harry se demanda une seconde si avec un micro il aurait pu faire plus de bruit mais visiblement, ça sembla marcher puisque les cavaliers firent demi tour et les encerclèrent. En revanche, voir des lances juste au dessous de son nez, ça, ça ne lui plaisait que très peu.

« Que font un homme, un elfe, une femme et un nain dans le Riddermark ? »

Légolas et Aragorn plissèrent le nez en se disant que ça, ça allait avoir du mal a passer.

« C'est moi la femme ? » Siffla Harry en dardant sur le cavalier qui avait parlé son regard de glace émeraude.

« Milles excuses maître elfe, je ne vous avais pas vraiment reconnu ! » S'excusa platement Eomer.

« M'en fous ! Suis pas une fille moi ! »

Légolas du se retenir pour lui sauter dessus et lui pincer les joues. Il était tellement mignon quand il boudait.

« Donnez moi votre nom dresseur de chevaux et je vous donnerais le miens ! » Grogna Gimli de son habituelle voix calme et harmonieuse qui rappelait Hagrid d'une certaine manière.

« Je te couperais volontiers la tête nain, si elle sortait un peu plus du sol ! » Grogna l'homme en descendant de cheval.

« Non mais oh ! C'est fini maintenant ! Vous me traitez de femme, vous menacez Gimli, JE VAIS FINIR PAR ME FACHER ! » Hurla Harry en tapant du pied.

« Hum, Je suis Aragorn fils d'Aratorn, Voici Gimli, fils de Gloin, Légolas des elfes sylvestres et … Harry, le petit fils du seigneur Elrond. Nous sommes des amis du Rohan et de Théoden votre roi. »

« Théoden ne reconnaît plus ses amis de ses ennemis ! Pas même les siens » Finit il presque tristement en se découvrant.

Dans son style, Harry devait bien admettre qu'il était plutôt mignon avec ses barbe d'une semaine, ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux noisettes, mouais, pas mal du tout. Les autres cavaliers levèrent leurs armes et ils purent enfin tous respirer.

« Saroumane a empoisonné l'esprit du roi et revendique ses terres. Je suis entouré de fidèles au Rohan. Et pour cela, nous avons été bannis. Le magicien blanc est rusé. On dit qu'il va et qu'il vient, vieillard sous un manteau a capuchon. Et ses espions se faufilent partout a travers nos filets. »

« Nous ne sommes pas des espions » Contra Harry de plus en plus vexé.

D'abord une femme, puis un espion ça serait quoi la prochaine fois ? Une chèvre sous un déguisement ?

« Nous traquons une bande d'Uruk-Haï qui détiennent nos amis et qui vont vers l'ouest. » Expliqua calmement Aragorn qui sentait la patience d'Harry atteindre son point culminant.

« Les Huruk ont été détruit. Nous les avons massacrés cette nuit. » expliqua Eomer

« Il n'y avait pas deux Hobbits avec eux ? » Demanda Gimli qui se remettait de l'insulte.

« Des petits hommes » Expliqua Aragorn « Des enfants a vos yeux. »

Ouais sauf qu'ils ont les pieds poilus ajouta mentalement Harry en regardant les oiseaux voler, pas plus concerné que ça.

« Il n'y a pas de survivant ! » Répondit sèchement Eomer.

Encore un mister ice !

« On a brûlé toutes les carcasses » continua le gars du Rohan.

« Ils sont morts ! » Baragouina Gimli.

« Je suis désolé ! » Souffla Eomer.

Bah, il avait peut être un cœur tout compte fait. Eomer siffla appelant deux noms bizarres et deux chevaux apparurent a ses côtés. Il jeta un coup d'œil désolé a Harry qui le regardait lui aussi.

« Je n'ai malheureusement que deux chevaux. » S'excusa t il.

Harry lui fit son plus beau sourire hypocrite et siffla dans ses doigts. Un hennissement leur parvint et le magnifique cheval noir aux yeux de glace courut dans leur direction.

« Je n'ai jamais vu une monture plus belle ! J'espère que vous savez monter ! » Se moqua Eomer.

« Nan ! j'ai un cheval parce que ça va mieux avec mon teint ! » Répondit cyniquement Harry.

Histoire de limiter les dégâts, Aragorn monta sur son cheval aidant Gimli a faire pareil, Légolas monta sur l'autre animal et Harry grimpa sur Erebrus avec une facilité déconcertante. Eomer leur conseilla de chercher leurs deux amis mais de ne pas avoir trop d'espoir. Ils partirent donc en direction de la fumée blanche a l'odeur ocre qui s'élevait dans le ciel. Harry fut le premier sur place et il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Tout était brûlé. Il se mit a genoux et trouva un bout de leur ceinture. Aragorn poussa un hurlement de rage avant de se figer et de se mettre a genoux lui aussi. Il commença a refaire doucement le parcours des deux Hobbits et soupira en trouvant les liens coupés. Les traces s'éloignaient du combat et entraient dans la forêt de Fangorn.

« Quelle folie les a conduit là ? » Grogna Gimli.

« » « » « »

Mery et Pippin tentaient d'échapper a un orc qui les suivaient et voulaient d'après lui, faire des trous d'asticot dans leur ventre. Rien de très réjouissant en somme. Quand le problème Orc fut réglé c'est a un Ent qu'ils eurent a faire. Et ils n'étaient pas vraiment certains que c'était beaucoup mieux. Surtout que Sylvebarbe, l'Ent, semblait croire que les deux Hobbits étaient en fait des Orcs déguisés. Comme quoi, on peut avoir plus de 1000 ans et être con comme une chaise (n.a : arbre, chaise, je sais, le jeu de mot est nulle !).

« » « » « »

Du côté de Sam et de Frodon, Gollum était libre de la corde elfique et les avaient tous les deux conduit dans les marécages. Gollum s'était plaint de ne rien avoir a manger et Fumseck en avait eu des sueurs froides en voyant la choses tourner ses grands yeux verts mousse globuleux vers lui. Dans son esprit, Gollum voyait un très joli poulet rôti et ça, Fumseck ne pouvait le tolérer. C'était un phénix, pas un vulgaire poulet.

« » « » « »

Les 4 joyeux lurons sautaient de racines noueuse en racine noueuse. Légolas sentait des choses que personne a part Harry ne pouvait ressentir mais étant encore un elfe novice, il sentait pas grand chose. Un doux murmure se répandait dans l'air et d'après l'elfe blond, c'était les arbres qui parlaient entre eux. Avec sa délicatesse habituelle, Gimli se demandait de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler.

« Aragorn ! » Appela Légolas « Il y a quelque chose par là. Le magicien blanc approche. »

« Ne le laissons pas parler, il nous jetterait un mauvais sort. »

Harry se retint de leur rappeler qu'il était un sorcier lui aussi et que donc, il s'y connaissait pas trop mal en mauvais sort. De plus, quelque chose dans l'ombre lui soufflait de ne pas bouger, qu'il n'était pas en danger et sans savoir pourquoi, il avait envie de croire cette chose. Tout se passa très vite. Avant qu'il n'ait eu la chance de prévenir ses deux presque amants, ils balancèrent épées, flèches et haches qui leur furent retournées directement.

Une lumière d'une pureté irréelle entourait un homme entièrement habillé de blanc. Harry eut un sourire amusé en voyant qu'encore une fois, c'était lui qui avait raison.

« Vous êtes sur les traces de deux jeunes hobbits. »

« Ou sont ils ? » Demanda Aragorn.

« Ils sont passés par ici il y a deux jours et ont fait une rencontre a laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas. Est-ce que cela vous rassure ? »

« Euh… Pas vraiment ! » Marmonna Harry.

« Qui êtes vous ? » Somma encore une fois Aragorn.

La lumière diminua et Gandalf se tenait devant la petite troupe, en pleine forme et bien vivant.

« Ah ! » S'exclama Harry. « Je le savais que vous étiez increvable! »

Gandalf gloussa légèrement. Aragorn et Légolas essayaient encore de se remettre du choc en se disant que le vieux en face d'eux habillé tout en blanc avec ses cheveux parfaitement lisses et sa barbe toute blanche était sans conteste Gandalf anciennement le gris devenu le blanc.

« Cela ne se peut ! » Souffla Aragorn.

« Pardonnez moi » S'excusa Légolas. « Je vous ai pris pour Saroumane. »

« Mais… Je suis Saroumane. Saroumane tel qu'il aurait du l'être. »

« Vous êtes tombé ! » Reprit Aragorn qui visiblement avait du mal a croire a un miracle.

« A travers le feu et l'eau oui ! Du plus profond cachot au plus haut sommet j'ai combattu le Balrog de Morgoth. Quand enfin je pus jeter a bas mon ennemi, il alla se briser sur le flanc de la montagne. Les ténèbres m'entourèrent, et je m'égarais hors de la pensée et du temps. Les étoiles tournaient au dessus de moi, et chaque jour était aussi long qu'une existence sur la Terre. Mais ce n'était pas la fin. Je sentis la vie revenir en moi. Je fus renvoyé jusqu'à vous pour accomplir ma tâche. »

« Gandalf ! » Souffla Aragorn ému.

« Gandalf ? Il est vrai que l'on m'appelait ainsi autrefois. Gandalf le gris. Aujourd'hui devenu Gandalf le Blanc. Et je reviens vers vous en ce moment décisif. Une étape de votre voyage est accomplie mais nous devons aller a Edoras. »

« Edoras ? » Grogna Gimli. « C'est pas tout a côté. »

« Il y a la guerre au Rohan et le roi va mal ! » Exposa Aragorn.

« Et il ne sera pas aisé de le guérir. Harry ? J'espère que je peux compter sur toi ! »

« Ouais bien sur ! Sans problème ! J'adore foutre la pâtée aux méchants. »

Légolas leva les yeux au ciel en pinçant doucement les fesses du jeune elfe qui lui envoya un regard pervers. Gimli faillit se pisser dessus quand il insulta les arbres et qu'ils ne furent pas content.

Une fois sortis de la forêt, Gandalf arrondit les lèvres et siffla. Un merveilleux cheval blanc arriva en courant.

« C'est un des Méaras a moins que mes yeux ne soient abusés par une quelconque sorcellerie ! » Expliqua doucement Légolas.

Erebrus accompagné des deux autres chevaux arriva en courant et Harry lui sauta dessus.

Ensemble, ils reprirent la route vers le Rohan et Edoras pour une nouvelle mission qui les attendaient.

A suivre…

* * *

Quelqu'un m'en voudra si je lui dis que j'avais complètement oublié cette fic ? non non, sans déconner ! je suis vraiment désolée ! si je vous jure. Bon, prochain chapitre, l'arrivée de l'autre blonde débile qui va vouloir draguer Aragorn et qui va se prendre un râteau mémorable. Niark niark niark ! si c'est vrai, je l'aime pas :D

Mais pour ça, il va me falloir pleins de reviews ! qui pourra faire mieux ? 17 reviews pour le chapitre précédent. Allez les gars, a vos claviers. Si vous travaillez bien, moi aussi. Et pis pour le chapitre suivant une immense surprise et un énorme rebondissement vous attendra. Je n'en dis pas plus ! bisous !


	8. Chapter 8

N'avais je pas dit que la suite arriverait plus rapidement? Je dois dire que j'ai été agréablement surprise de trouver 37 reviews pour le chapitre précédent! Tous les records sont battus là je dois dire. bien, je ne suis pas vraiment certaine que ce chapitre vous plaise. moi j'ai un doute mais bon... Chacun son truc. les quelques personnes qui l'ont lues avant tout le monde étaient abasourdie par mon idée bizarre mais nouvelle donc... a vous de juger!

bonne lecture et bisous

* * *

Chapitre 7 : langue de serpent et blondasse débile !

« L'ombre rampante qui rougeoie a l'est prend forme ! » Disait Gandalf dans l'obscurité de la nuit. « Sauron ne souffrira aucun rival. Même si les plus importants de ses rivaux sont tous là aujourd'hui. Du sommet du Barad-dûr, son œil observe sans relâche. Mais il n'est pas assez puissant pour ignorer la peur. Le doute le ronge déjà. La rumeur l'a atteint. »

« Quelle rumeur ? » Demanda Aragorn en chuchotant lui aussi.

Bien sur, ils ignoraient tous les deux que les oreilles indiscrètes d'Harry les écoutaient sans gêne. Puisque personne ne voulait jamais rien lui dire, il n'allait pas se priver pour chiner des renseignement là ou il le pouvait.

« Celle que l'héritier de Numénor est encore en vie. Fort heureusement, notre petit pièce maîtresse n'est pas encore parvenue a ses oreilles. Si tant est qu'il en ait ! » Termina t il en se grattant sa barbe au super brushing ! « Sauron a peur de vous Aragorn. Il craint ce que vous pouvez devenir. »

« Harry est en danger n'est-ce pas ? »

« Peut être pas ! Si Frodon parvient a détruire l'anneau alors Harry ne devra jouer aucun rôle dans cette histoire. Mais sinon… j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait d'advenir. »

« Et moi donc ! » Souffla le futur roi.

« il semblerait que vos relations avec notre jeune prince elfique aient grandement évoluées. Prenez garde Aragorn. Harry est un grand mystère pour tous ceux qui ne sont pas morts. »

« Que voulez vous dire ? »

« Le seigneur Elrond m'a confié que si Sauron voulait a ce point Liliane, ce n'était pas pour la tuer comme tous le pensent. Mais simplement pour pouvoir surveiller le moment auquel elle donnerait naissance a son fils. »

« Je ne comprends pas ! » Admit Aragorn.

« N'avez vous jamais remarqué que le jeune Harry ressemblait de manière troublante a l'amant de votre ancêtre Isildure ? »

« Aerin ? »

« Oui Aerin. Il était d'abord le jouet préféré de Sauron. Son mari, son amant, son esclave. Jusqu'à ce que Aerin s'échappe et rencontre Isildure dont il tomba amoureux. L'anneau de pouvoir a été créé pour Aerin mais Sauron a pris son escapade chez les Gondoriens comme une trahison et il a gardé l'anneau pour lui, empoisonnant doucement son esprit. Aerin est mort de sa main et il ne s'en est jamais vraiment remis. Juste après, il a été détruit. Mais quand Saroumane lui a rapporté une vieille prophétie disant qu'Aerin se réincarnerait, il a voulu enlever Liliane afin de s'assurer que son jeune amant soit sous son contrôle très jeune. Heureusement, Liliane est parvenue a s'enfuir. Et le bruit que son fils est ici ne s'est pas encore répercuté mais je crains notre arrivée au Rohan. Un des pions de Saroumane se trouve sur place pour manipuler l'esprit du roi Théoden. »

« Excusez moi ! » Les interrompit Harry. « Quand vous parlez de Sauron, vous parlez du grand vilain œil ? »

« Tu nous as entendu ! » Remarqua Aragorn.

« Ouais msieur ! Alors ? »

« Oui Harry ! C'est bien de Sauron l'œil dont nous parlons ! »

« Et il croit que je suis la réincarnation de son ex amant qu'il a butté ? »

« En quelque sorte oui ! »

« Génial ! » Ironisa le jeune homme en soupirant.

Aragorn saisit la main du jeune elfe et le tira vers lui, l'emprisonnant dans ses bras musclé (n.a : baaaaaaaaaave).

« Pour moi ça ne change rien Harry. Ni pour Légolas j'en suis sur. » Confia t il doucement.

« Merci ! » Souffla Harry en s'abandonnant totalement dans les bras de l'homme qui le soutenait.

Tous retournèrent se coucher peu après. Le lendemain, ils auraient encore de la route a faire.

« » « » « »

Du côté de Sam, Frodon, Gollum et Fumseck, ils progressaient relativement vite et avaient atteint la porte noire. De nombreuses troupes arrivaient ce matin là. Sam se hissa sur le bord d'un rocher qui céda sous son poids et dévala la pente vite suivi par Frodon qui ne voulait pas laisser son ami seul. Fumseck se cacha les yeux avec l'une de ses ailes et émit un petit bruit qui pouvait s'apparenter a un soupir de désespoir. Pourquoi diable Albus était il mort ? Au moins, il aurait pu rester au chaud a se gaver de bonbons au citron mais non ! Il avait fallu que l'autre andouille meurt et le laisse aux mains d'un elfe qui lui même le laisserait entre les mains d'une bande de nains poilus qui raffolaient de viande et de poulet et qui en prime s'acoquineraient d'une espèce de monstre tout nu qui fantasmerait a l'idée d'avoir un phénix cru a manger. Que Merlin lui vienne en aide.

« » « » « »

Du côté de Mery et Pipin au moins, ils étaient sains et saufs et goûtaient aux joies du camping dans une forêt remplie d'arbre vivant. Oh joie !

« » « » « »

Harry, Aragorn, Légolas, Gandalf et Gimli arrivèrent en vue de la cité d'Edoras. C'était un village bâti sur les flanc d'une colline et dont le château surplombait tout. Gandalf les avaient prévenus avant qu'il ne prenne la route. L'esprit de Saroumane avait empoisonné celui de Théoden, le roi du Rohan. Ils craignaient presque ce qu'ils allaient y découvrir.

« Prenez garde a ce que vous dites ! » Rappela encore une fois Gandalf. « Nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus ! »

Harry renifla cyniquement. Depuis quand étaient ils les bienvenus quelque part dans ce monde ci ? Ils reprirent la route entrèrent dans la ville. Au fur et a mesure qu'il s'approchait du château, Harry ressentait un certain malaise. Quelque chose lui disait de faire attention. Il avait l'impression d'être surveillé. Peut être la conversation de la veille l'avait elle rendue paranoïaque.

Ils traversèrent le village en silence. Tous les habitant les regardaient passer suspicieusement. Une silhouette toute de blanche vêtue les regarder passer du haut de la terrasse du château. Ses longs cheveux blonds bouclés volaient dans la légère brise. Harry la détesta tout de suite.

« Eh bien c'est plus gai dans un cimetière ! » Grommela Gimli.

Arrivés au pied d'un escalier, ils abandonnèrent leurs chevaux et grimpèrent les marches. Ils furent accueillis par des gardes qui n'avaient pas l'air très sympathique.

« Vous ne pouvez pas voir le roi Théoden ainsi armé Gandalf Maison grise ! » L'informa le chef de la garde. « Par ordre de… Grima Langue de Serpent. »

Gandalf se tourna vers ses compagnons et leur fit signe de la tête. Harry et Gimli grognèrent un peu pour la forme en laissant leurs armes et le jeune elfe sourit intérieurement en pensant qu'il était probablement plus dangereux que n'importe laquelle des armes. Ils tendirent leurs armes aux gardes eux armés jusqu'aux dents. Quand ils eurent terminés de se faire dépouiller de leurs armes, le chef de la garde se tourna vers Gandalf qui souriait légèrement.

« Votre bâton ! »

« Voyons ! Vous n'allez quand même pas dépouiller un vieil homme de son appui ! » Se plaignit le vieil homme avec une moue de bébé capricieux qui faillit faire éclater de rire Harry qui se retint merveilleusement bien.

Ils entrèrent dans le château, Gandalf légèrement appuyé sur Harry histoire de donner plus de corps a son histoire de précarité physique. Harry fronça le nez en voyant l'homme assis a côté du roi. Des cheveux noirs graisseux, un teint de mort vivant, un nez busqué, des petits yeux de fouines perçant et vicieux. Il se mordit fortement la joue pour s'empêcher de ricaner bêtement.

« Qu'en penses tu Harry ? » Chuchota Gandalf.

« Je pense qu'il ressemble a mon ancien professeur de potion. »

Gandalf lui envoya un regard amusé. Grima chuchotait quelque chose a l'oreille du roi qui ressemblait plus a un légume articulé qu'a autre chose. Les gardes refermèrent les portes derrière eux et entourèrent le petit groupe.

« La courtoisie de votre demeure a diminué dernièrement Roi Théoden ! » Fit remarqué Gandalf en s'approchant.

Harry entendit clairement le dit Grima chuchoter « il n'est pas le bienvenu » juste avant que le roi ne parle d'une voix fatiguée et imprécise.

« Pourquoi vous ferais je bon accueil Gandalf Corbeau de tempête ? »

« Question très pertinente mon suzerain ! » Ricana Grima avant de s'avancer vers eux et de les détailler.

Il resta quelques minutes en face de Harry admirant comme il se doit son corps fin, ses traits androgyne, ses yeux émeraudes et sa peau d'albâtre.

« Que fais une si charmante créature parmi ces rustres ? » Susurra t il près de son oreille.

Harry serra les dents avant d'également approcher son visage.

« Allez vous laver les dents ! Ou mâchez de la menthe ! »

« Une femme doit savoir tenir sa place. » Grogna la langue de Serpent.

Légolas et Aragorn échangèrent un regard inquiet.

« C'est bon là ! Je vais m'le faire ! » Siffla Harry en décrochant un coup de poing impressionnant a l'homme. « JE SUIS UN ELFE D ACCORD ? Alors c'est vrai que j'ai pas une grande musculature ! Je suis physiquement pas masculin mais… JE SUIS UN MEC ! ET LE PREMIER QUI ME DIT QUE JE SUIS UNE FILLE, JE L ECHARPE, JE LE PLONGE DANS DE L EAU BOUILLANTE ET JE ME SERS DE SES FEMURS COMME PRESSE PAPIER ! C EST CLAIR ?»

Gandalf profita de l'étonnement générale pour s'approcher de Théoden en pointant sur lui son bâton. Les gardes voulurent se précipiter mais les 4 joyeux lurons se firent un devoir de les réduire en bouillie.

« Théoden ! Fils de Thengel… Vous n'avez que trop séjourné dans les ténèbres. »

Grima tenta de fuir encore un peu sonné malgré tout mais Gimli posa son pied massif sur sa poitrine.

« Je resterais tranquille si j'étais vous ! » Gronda t il.

Légolas balança son poing dans la figure d'un garde et sourit en récupérant un Harry souriant dans ses bras.

« J'adore quand tu fais ça ! » Ronronna le jeune elfe.

Le blond frôla délicatement les lèvres de son petit nelfe a lui avant de reprendre son sérieux.

« Ecoutez moi ! » Reprenait Gandalf. « Je vous libère de ce sortilège! » Déclara t il en tendant la paume de sa main face a la figure du roi et en fermant les yeux.

Contre toute attente, le vieux roi éclata de rire. Un rire froid et métallique. Celui de Saroumane.

« Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir ici Gandalf le gris ! » Cracha Saroumane par la bouche de Théoden.

Gandalf se défit de sa cape dévoilant sa robe blanche qui en cet instant sembla briller d'un éclat irréel.

« Je vous aspirerais Saroumane ! Comme on aspire le poison d'une plaie ! » Gronda Gandalf.

Il pointa son bâton devant lui et l'homme commença a se contorsionner sur son siège en poussant quelques gémissement plaintifs. La blondasse qu'Harry avait déjà vu sur la terrasse entra comme une dératée dans la pièce. Elle voulut se précipiter au secours de son oncle mais Aragorn la retint fermement pendant que Légolas tentait d'empêcher Harry d'égorger la princesse Eowyn avec ses dents. Le tableau était un peu comique en fait si on regardait bien. Il fallut a l'elfe blond tout son calme et un roulage de pelle dans les règles de l'art pour qu'il oublie ses envies de meurtre.

« Si je sors, Théoden meurt ! » Prévint Saroumane.

« Vous ne m'avez pas tué moi alors vous ne le tuerez pas. »

« Le Rohan est a moi ! »

« Mais oui bien sur ! » Soupira Harry.

Son regard émeraude croisa les yeux bleus délavés du roi et l'instant de distraction fut suffisant a Gandalf pour terminer son exorciste dans les bonnes formes. (n.a : Gandalf ! Ta mère suce des bites en enfer ! ptdr hum ! désolée !).

Aragorn lâcha enfin la princesse blonde qui empêcha son oncle de tomber de son siège. Harry regarda le roi rajeunir a vue d'œil. Vachement pratique leurs trucs.

« Respirez un peu d'air libre mon ami ! » Sourit Gandalf !

« Sombres ont été mes rêves ces temps ci ! » Fit remarquer Théoden d'une voix plus forte que celle d'avant.

« Vos doigts se souviendraient mieux de leur force s'ils empoignaient votre épée. »

Le roi prit la garde de son épée et tira d'un coup sec. Dans le fond de la pièce, Grima gémit lamentablement et tenta de fuir mais Harry le rattrapa par le pied et le tira un peu avec un immense sourire sadique.

« Je peux le garder ? » Demanda t il a Aragorn avec un grand sourire innocent et des yeux de chiens battu.

« Je ne crois pas non ! Mais tu le reverras un jour sûrement. Et ce jour là, tu pourras le garder. »

« Chouette ! On s'amusera bien toi et moi ! »

« » « » « »

Grima dévala tous les escaliers sans même les voir et se rétama merveilleusement bien par terre.

« Strike ! » Murmura Harry pour lui seul.

« Monseigneur ! » Gémit Grima. « Je vous ai servi durant tous ces longs mois. »

« Servi ? » Eructa Théoden. « J'en aurais été réduit à marcher a 4 pattes avec tes remèdes ! »

« Laissez moi rester a vos côtés ! » Supplia Grima probablement mort de peur a l'idée d'avoir un Saroumane pas content sur le dos.

Le roi lui fila un coup de pied et leva son épée mais Aragorn lui sait les poignets au vol.

« Non Monseigneur ! Laissez le partir ! Il a fait couler assez de sang. »

Harry retint un cri de désaccord. Il voulait voir le sosie de Rogue se faire écharper lui ! Il fit une petite moue boudeuse qui fit rire Légolas qui était du même avis que lui mais bon… c'est Aragorn que le roi écouta et laissa partir Grima qui traversa le village avec une dignité hautaine qu'un type qui venait de se faire jeter du haut des escaliers n'aurait pas du avoir.

A suivre…

* * *

Alors? Vous en avez pensé quoi? Est-ce que c'était une bonne idée ou pas? Laissez moi des reviews pour me dire quoi! Désolée pour ceux qui me disaient que ca suivait bien le livre, je crois que ca risque de partir en live! bisouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuss et reviewwwwwws 


End file.
